Christmas Town
by Talamaska
Summary: Isabella will eigentlich nur ihrem Vater über die Feiertage unter die Arme greifen, auf dem Weg von Forks nach Port Angeles scheint sie irgendwo falsch abgebogen zu sein, auf einmal steht eine Elfe vor ihr, die behauptet, das sei der Nordpol, Santa Claus sehe etwas anders,als alle glauben und Elfen sind echt! Bella scheint sich den Kopf angeschlagen zu haben!
1. Welcome to Christmas Town

HYA ihr Lieben!

Ich hoffe, euer Weihnachtsmann ist genauso fleißig, wie dieser Santa Claus!

Liebe Grüße

Tali

Isabella will eigentlich nur ihrem Vater über die Feiertage unter die Arme greifen, doch auf dem Weg von Forks nach Port Angeles scheint sie irgendwo falsch abgebogen zu sein, denn auf einmal steht eine Elfe vor ihr, die behauptet, sie wäre am Nordpol, Santa Claus würde angeblich etwas anders aussehen, als alle glauben, und Elfen sind echt! Bella indess ist sich sicher, dass sie sich den Kopf angeschlagen hat.

**_Welcome to :_**

**_ChristmasTown_**

**_Isabella Pov_**

Ich kann es nicht ganz glauben. Ich habe mir sicherlich den Kopf angeschlagen.

Als ob ich das noch gebrauchen konnte!

Mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan. Bella. In Forks bin ich gelandet, weil mein Dad sich das Bein gebrochen hat. Und da er alleine lebt, bin ich hier, um mich ein wenig um ihn zu kümmern.

Forks ist ein kleines Städtchen vier Stunden von Seattle entfernt. Seattle ist mein Zuhause.

Außerdem ist bald Weihnachten und Dad würde dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich alleine feiern, weil sein bester Freund Harry Clearwater Anfang des Jahres gestorben ist und Dad sich nicht aufdrängen will. Früher haben wir immer mit den Clearwaters gefeiert, als Mom und Dad noch zusammen waren, als ich noch in Forks gelebt habe.

Ich will nicht, dass er alleine ist. Immerhin hat auch er jemanden geliebtes verloren.

Eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg nach Port Angeles, ich habe immer noch kein Geschenk für meine Mitbewohnerin Angela.

Dann hat meine Schulfreundin Jessica mich angerufen und ins Telefon geweint. Also ist ein Besuch bei ihr ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner To Do Liste. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihr helfen, wieder zu lachen. Denn Jess ist unfassbar hübsch, wenn sie fröhlich ist.

Das beneide ich bis heute an ihr, dass sie so wunderschön ist, sobald sie ihr Lächeln anknipst.

Es ist ziemlich glatt auf dem Weg nach Port Angeles.

Das ist die letzte klare Erinnerung, der ich traue. Eventuell habe ich wegen eines Tieres gebremst, dass über die Straße lief.

Wenn ich mich jetzt umsehe, sitze ich nicht mehr in Dads Wagen. Er erschießt mich, wenn ich seinen Dienstwagen gegen einen Baum gesetzt habe!

Um mich herum sind Schneeberge.

Verdammt wo bin ich?!

Stehe auf und überblicke eine Landschaft, deren Wege mit Zuckerstangen gesäumt sind.

Woah!? Was?

„Du kannst sie essen, wenn du möchtest. Sie sind echt."

Erschrocken wirble ich zu der lieblichen Stimme herum. Unweit von mir stehen zwei sehr weihnachtlich angezogene Gestalten.

Eine von ihnen klein und zierlich, die andere schlank und so groß wie ich. Beide in einem Elfenkostüm. Ich ziehe meinen Schal fester um meinen Hals. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie frieren.

„Du bist Bella, richtig?", die kleinere Elfe. „Kate, sie ist es! Wir haben noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet!"

Kate blickt ihre Freundin an. „Sie ist spät dran, dass weißt du genauso gut wie ich, Alice."

Doch mit einem Mal lächelt Kate und ihre ganze Erscheinung leuchtet.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Kate und das ist Alice. Und du bist tatsächlich Isabella?"

„Bella!", korrigieren Alice und ich zeitgleich. Alice stöhnt.

„Du magst es auch nicht, wenn man dich mit deinem vollen Namen anspricht.", tadelt Alice.

„Ja, so heiße ich. Wo genau bin ich? Seid ihr auf dem Weg zu einer Weihnachtsfeier?"

Beide blicken an sich herunter.

„Oh nein, das ist Dienstkleidung.", winken sie ab. „Du bist am Nordpol. Aber komm mit, es wird bald dunkel und es soll heftig schneien!"

Alice packt mich am Arm und zerrt mich den Weg entlang, während Kate lächelnd neben uns her geht.

„Nordpol? Ja klar, und ihr seid wirklich Weihnachtselfen und wir besuchen jetzt den Weihnachtsmann!"

„Richtig!"

Ja, klar. Ich bin am Nordpol. Okay, Alice ist ja vielleicht nur so groß wie ein Weihnachtself, aber Kate sieht eher aus, wie der Engel auf dem Weihnachtsbaumspitze.

Der Weihnachtsmann. Ja klar.

Ich habe das Gefühl, das wir weniger als zehn Schritte gemacht haben, als wir vor einem kuschelig beleuchteten Haus zum Stehen kommen. Es sieht tatsächlich aus, wie in einem Weihnachtsmärchen.

Um uns herum erstreckt sich eine ganze Armada solcher Häuschen.

„Und hier wohnt der Weihnachtsmann?"

„Ja. Santa Claus, das Christkind, Joulupukki(Finn), Kerstmann(Hol), Djeduschka Maros(Russ), Père Noel (Frz), Babbo Natale (itl). Such es dir aus!", Alice' Lachen klingt wie ein Glockenspiel.

Kate schüttelt belustigt den Kopf. Ich beschließe, dieses verrückte Spiel mit zu spielen.

„Ich habe mir sein Haus irgendwie – größer vorgestellt. Oder ist das nicht seine Werkstatt?"

„Oh doch, da ist das Unternehmen untergebracht!"

Bevor ich nachhaken kann, werde ich durch die Tür geschoben.

Mir begegnen zum ersten Mal, seit ich am „Nordpol" bin, Wichtel. Und mir fällt auf, dass es

trotz des Schnee und Eis draußen gar nicht so frostig ist, wie man erwarten würde.

„Warte kurz, wir stempeln nur schnell aus und ziehen uns eben um!", ruft Alice mir zu.

Drehe mich zu den Fenstern um, an denen wunderschöne Eisblumen wachsen.

Hm, Alice und Kate sind in den hinteren Teil des Hauses verschwunden, dabei erscheint es mir, als nehme dieses erste Zimmer, die Garderobe, einen Großteil des Häuschens ein.

„VORSICHT! AUS DEM WEG! HEY; ENTSCHULDIGE BITTE! TRITT BEI SEITE! DANKE!"; springe überrascht beiseite.

Die Anweisung kam von einem Hochgewachsenen jungen Mann, dessen dunkle Locken mit Schnee bedeckt sind. Er trägt eine dicke rote Winterjacke, dunkelgrüne Jeans, rote Schuhe. Er bugsiert das untere Ende eines riesigen Tannenbaums durch die Tür.

Wie dieser Baum in dieses Haus passen soll?!

Er lächelt mich im Vorübergehen an und erinnert mich mit seinen blitzenden blauen Augen an ein Kind.

Die Spitze des Baumes hält ein Junge, der genauso groß ist wie der erste, doch eher aussieht, wie die Jungs aus Harrys Reservat, in einem ähnlichen Aufzug.

„EMMETT! Du solltest den Baum vom Westeingang her reinbringen!", die Frauenstimme hallt, als seien die Decken Meterhoch.

„WAS!?", brüllt Emmett zurück, als er und sein Freund in dieselbe Richtung verschwinden, in der Kate und Alice verloren gegangen sind. „Wir wollten sie sehen! Was ist mit der Musik?"

„Ich arbeite daran!", antwortet die Frauenstimme.

Als Alice zurück getänzelt kommt, trägt sie ein schwarzes Shirtkleid, oben weit, mit eng anliegendem Peilettenrock. Und royalblaue Strumpfhosen und Highheels in derselben Farbe.

Auch wenn ihr Kleidungsstil eigenwillig ist, sieht sie aus, wie die Mädchen in Seattle.

„Wie unhöflich, ich habe dir deine Jacke noch gar nicht abgenommen! Gib, gib, gib!", quietscht sie. Ich muss lächeln. Ich mag Alice.

Alice hilft mir aus meiner unscheinbaren blassblauen Jacke und zerrt mir den Schal vom Hals.

Wenn die Tanne ein weiteres Indiz dafür gewesen ist, dass ich mir den Kopf angeschlagen habe, dann ist die Garderobe ein nächstes.

Als Alice meine Sachen auf einen Bügel hängt, beginnen die Kleidungstücke in der Garderobe zu verschwinden.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie nie wieder auftaucht!", seufzt Alice. „Wirklich, wie kann man so was anziehen?! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!?"

Ich will gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als sie mich schon weiter zerrt.

Wir gehen in denselben Teil des Hauses, der alle zu verschlucken scheint.

Zwei große schön verzierte Holztüren mit Buntglasfenstern trennen den zweiten Teil des Hauses ab. Frage mich, ob ich die Relationen dieser Hütte nur falsch eingeschätzt habe.

Doch als Alice die Türen öffnet, muss ich feststellen, dass ich definitiv eine Kopfverletzung davon getragen habe.

Vor uns erstreckt sich eine riesige Halle, in dessen Mitte Emmett gerade dabei ist, die riesige Tanne am Boden zu befestigen.

„Die letzte haben er und Jake gestern umgerissen. Das ist Jake.", Alice deutet auf den Jungen, der mit Emmett die Tanne hereingebracht hat.

Links und rechts gehen von der Kreisförmigen Halle geschwungene Treppen ab. Zu drei weiteren Richtungen gehen auf unserer Ebene breite Türen ab. Mit einem Mal geht Weihnachtsmusik an. Ein Jubeln geht durch die Menge.

Menge?

Außer den Wichteln, Emmett, Jake und uns, überwacht ein zierliches rothaariges Mädchen das Aufstellen des Baums und gibt Befehle. „Mehr Links. Stopp. Oben etwas mehr rechts."

„Das ist Maggie. Der Junge dort oben, der den Baum bewegt, ist Benjamin. Das sind Tia und Nessie.", damit deutet sie auf zwei hübsche Mädchen, die Christbaumschmuck herein tragen.

Sie tragen alle diese Elfenoutfits.

„Wenn du sie nicht trägst, bist du außer Dienst. Zumindest während der heißen Phase. Sonst können wir während der Arbeit tragen, was angemessen ist.", erklärt Alice.

„Die heiße Phase?"

„Die Vorweihnachtszeit.", Alice sieht mich aus großen violettblauen Augen an. „Trifft es eure Vorstellung von Weihnachten nicht? Ich habe mir so viel Mühe gegeben, dass wir aussehen, wie sich Menschen die Weihnachtswerkstätten vorstellen. Christmas Town sollte die Verwirklichung aller Träume sein. OH nein…"

„Alice, es ist… total unwirkl… absolut wie in einem Weihnachtsmärchen!", versichere ich ihr schnell.

„Ja? Ohhhh!", freudig klatscht die kleine Elfe in die Hände und hüpft auf und ab. Oh mei, jetzt nenne ich sie auch schon „Elfe"! Aber das sie auf den hohen Absätzen nicht umknickt ist schon übermenschlich.

Emmett lässt den Baum beinahe umstürzen, als er die Frau anlächelt, die hereinkommt.

Wenn ich Kate für den Engel auf der Baumspitze gehalten habe, ist diese wunderschöne Blondine das Christkind höchst persönlich. Sie ist unfassbar schön, ich bin zu 100Prozent nicht in Christmas Town sondern in einem Gap Werbespot gelandet!

„Musik läuft wieder!", oh, sie ist die Dame, die Emmett in seine Schranken gewiesen hat!

„Das ist Rosalie!", „Rose, wo ist dein Bruder, ich habe die Idealbesetzung für unsere freie Stelle!"

Rosalies abschätziger Blick verunsichert mich. Wären wir zusammen zur Schule gegangen, hätte sie mich höchstwahrscheinlich keines Blickes gewürdigt.

„Er bespricht mit Liam die Planung vom Weihnachtsessen. Und du weißt, dass Edward für die Vorauswahl zuständig ist.", Rosalie blickt Emmett an und alle Kälte weicht aus ihrem Gesicht. Wie gemein, sie sieht aus wie ein Engel.

„Na gut, dann lass uns einen Abstecher zu Siobhan und Carmen machen, bevor wir bei Liam Plätzchen einstreichen gehen. Hast du schon großen Hunger?"

Hm, hatte ich? Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Es geht. Aber könnte ich bitte ein Wasser haben?"

„Tztztz, Bella. Du bist in der Stadt des Weihnachtsmanns und willst ein Wasser? Wie wär's mit Feuerzangenbowle? Glühwein? Grog? Kinderpunsch? Apfelzimttee? Heiße Milch mit Honig?"

„Habt ihr Pfefferminztee?"

„Natürlich! Vorsicht, da kommt Charlotte schon mit dem Tablett!"

Neben uns kommt eine zierliche blonde Elfe auf Inlineskates zum Stehen.

„Hallo! Viel Spaß noch!"

„Wann hast du Feierabend?", ruft Alice ihrer Freundin nach.

„Alice?"

„Ja?"

„Kann ich dich was fragen? Es ist irgendwie… blöd.", ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich diese Frage stellen werde. Ich muss eine böse Gehirnerschütterung haben.

„Du musst nicht fragen, wenn es zu blöd ist.", Alice strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich werde dir auch so antworten. Du willst wissen, warum ich keine Flügel habe, richtig?"

Ich nicke vorsichtig.

„Oh süße Bella, ich bin ein Weihnachtself, keine Fee. Ich kann ohne Flügel fliegen. Das Christkind hat Flügel."

„Ist Rosalie das Christkind?!", Alice' Lachen erschüttert die Wände.

„In deinem Verständnis sicherlich. Aber das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir bei Santa sind."

„Und was machen Siobhan und Carmen?"

Okay, ich fasse zusammen.

Ich bin in Christmas Town, wo die Wegbegrenzungen essbar sind.

Ich bin im Haus von Santa Claus.

Ich habe das Christkind gesehen, glaube ich.

Kate ist nicht da, weil sie Feierabend hat und noch genug Geschenke einzupacken hat, bevor ihr EHEMANN nachhause kommt.

Nachdem ich bisher nur junge elfenhafte Fräulein gesehen habe, sind Siobhan und Carmen zwar ebenso märchenhaft, aber irgendwie realer, als die anderen Mädchen hier, Alice inklusive.

Carmen ist maximal zehn Jahre älter als ich, hat einen olivfarbenen Hautton und wirkt in all ihren Bewegungen melodisch.

Siobhan hat eine beeindruckende Sanduhrfigur und ein so klares Gesicht, als sei sie selbst aus Glas gefertigt.

Die beiden Frauen in weiß und dunkelblau – ein neues Outfit für die Belegschaft, hat Alice den „Look" erläutert- sorgen für die zauberhaften Dekorationen. Siobhan arbeitet mit Metall, Carmen mit Glas und gemeinsam arbeiten sie gerade an einer Weihnachtsbauminstallation.

Ich bin in einer Weihnachtsgeschichte gelandet.

Ich muss im Koma liegen.

Ich höre Alice immer wieder davon sprechen, dass es noch eine freie Stelle in Christmas Town gibt, aber ich bin mit einem Mal vom Plätzchenduft abgelenkt.

Plätzchen und Früchtekuchen.

Plätzchen, Früchtekuchen und Punsch.

Plätzchen, Früchtekuchen, Punsch und Weihnachtsbier.

Alice führt mich in eine Großküche hinein, die wie das ganze Haus weihnachtlich geschmückt ist. Alice scheint einen Moment irritiert zu sein, bevor sie ihr Lächeln wieder einschaltet.

„Garrett, Liam, das ist Bella. Bella, Liam kümmert sich um unser leibliches Wohl.",

ich habe Emmett für eine beeindruckende Erscheinung gehalten, doch Liam ist noch ein Stück größer, sein Kreuz breiter. Er ist stattlich. Seine grünen Augen blitzen freundlich, seine harten Gesichtzüge werden sanfter, als er mir lächelnd zu nickt.

„Garrett trainiert die Rentiere."

Rentiere, ja ist klar.

Alice plänkelt noch kurz mit den beiden Männern, bringt in Erfahrung, wann Liams Meeting mit Rosalies Bruder vorbei war.

„Du bist rot geworden!", als wir weiter ziehen, kann ich diese Erkenntnis nicht mehr für mich behalten.

„Entschuldige bitte, wie meinen?"

„Alice, du bist rot angelaufen, als du nach Rosalies Bruder gefragt hast."

„Was du redest! Ich bin rot geworden? Vielleicht nur meine Freude, dass wir endlich die freie Stelle besetzen können und ich hoffe das mein Brüderchen nicht mehr so schlecht drauf ist!", sie unterstreicht ihre Aussage mit theatralischem Augenrollen.

„Weißt du, er tut gern so, als sei er mein älterer Bruder, dabei bin ich älter als er."

Okay, ich muss noch mal betonen, dass wir unmöglich noch in diesem kleinen Haus sein können, denn wir haben bereits mehrere Treppen und schier unendlichweite Räume bewältigt und sind Fahrstuhl gefahren.

„Und, bist du soweit? Bist du aufgeregt?"

„Du erzählst mir jetzt, ich treffe den Weihnachtsmann?"

„Ja, du wirst gleich Santa Claus gegenüber treten! Ist es nicht aufregend?!", Alice klatscht aufgeregt in die Hände.

Und an der Tür, vor der wir stehen bleiben steht tatsächlich:

SANTA CLAUS

CEO

CHRISTMASTOWN

NORTH POLE

Ich habe mir definitiv den Kopf verletzt.

##


	2. so eine Art Bewerbungsgespräch

**Hya!**

**Diesmal findet sich Bella in so einer Art Bewerbungsgespräch wieder und kann es nicht so recht glauben! **

**liebe Grüße**

**Tali**

**###**

**_Alice PoV _**

OHHH ich liebe die Vorweihnachtszeit!

Immer wieder kommen Kinder in ihren Träumen hierher und wir zeigen ihnen unser wunderschönes Städtchen.

Außerdem zaubert Liam jetzt alle die Leckerein, die wir uns das ganze Jahr aus seinen Kreationen ausgesucht haben.

Im ganzen Haus riecht es nach Orangen, Äpfeln, Zimt.

Ich liebe es mit diesem Geruch aufzuwachen. Auch wenn meine lieben Brüder mich immer wieder damit aufziehen.

Und heute weiß ich, dass ein guter Tag ist.

Ich weiß es einfach.

Kate und ich sind heute damit beauftragt, die verirrten Wunschzettel einzusammeln, die auf Grund ungenauer Adressangaben oder Unleserlichkeit nicht in unserer Poststelle angekommen sind, sondern irgendwo in Christmas Town herum fliegen.

OHHHH! Siobhan trägt das neue dunkelblaue Kleid, das ich für uns entworfen habe.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Weihnachtsengel!"

Lachend dreht sich Sio für mich. „Das hast du toll gemacht.", lobt sie.

Der Geruch des frischen Kaffees lockt nach und nach alle an.

Häufig übernimmt Siobhan die Küche, wenn es ums Frühstück geht, denn Liam ist oft schon so mit neuen Ideen beschäftigt, dass es ihn nur aufhalten würde.

„Wo hast du deinen Mann gelassen?", flüstere ich ihr über die Theke zu.

„Er schläft noch. Liam hat bis heute Morgen um drei an einem Menü getüftelt."

Deswegen auch dieser Mundwässernde Geruch die Nacht hindurch.

Gerade häuft sie gebratenen Speck, Orangen und Ei auf zwei Teller, füllt eine große Thermoskanne mit Kaffee und eine weitere mit frischem Ingwertee.

Wenn es eine Weihnachtsmutter gäbe, dann ist sie die Vorlage dafür, auch optisch, mit ihrer kurvigen Figur, dem warmen Funkeln und ihrer Fürsorglichkeit.

Sie streicht Edward liebevoll durchs Haar, als sie ihm Kaffee und Pfannkuchen vorsetzt.

Mein lieber Bruder plagt sich seit Wochen mit unserer unbesetzten Stelle herum.

Man könnte nach tausenden Jahren unsere Effektivität anzweifeln, oder den Mythos Weihnachten gänzlich zerstören, wenn wir nicht langsam einen Ersatz finden.

In Edwards Haut will ich gerade wirklich nicht stecken, aber muss er deswegen seit Tagen schlechte Laune haben?! Es ist doch bald Weihnachten! Yippie!

Ich freue mich so unfassbar auf das Fest und zu aller erst auf den heutigen Tag.

Es wird etwas Gutes passieren!

„Wohin willst du mit dem Tablett?", blicke Sio fragend an. Ich habe Emmett gerade gehört und wenn wir nicht wollen, dass unser Teddy sich gemeinsam mit Jake durch unsere Vorräte frisst, dann sollte jemand da sein, der ihm Einhalt gebietet.

„Garrett und Santa sind heute Morgen schon in den Schnee gegangen, um die Rentiere auszuwählen. Sie werden Hunger haben. Und die beiden werden die Zeit vergessen und das Essen und wenn sie heimkommen, wird Kate Garrett zwingen wenigstens einen kurzen Stopp in der Küche zu machen. Und Santa wird vorgeben, zu viel zu tun zu haben und im Büro verschwinden. Ohne etwas gegessen zu haben!"

„Lass mich. Kate und ich müssen eh gleich losgehen. Und Garrett freut sich bestimmt, wenn sie vorbei kommt."

Es ist schon unglaublich, dass die beiden sich noch gefunden haben, nachdem sie Jahrhunderte miteinander gestritten haben. Vor zehn Jahren erst haben sie festgestellt, dass sie das alles nur gemacht haben, weil sie einander lieben. Ach, so schön.

Und da wir Elfen aufhören zu altern, haben sie nun ihr Leben lang etwas voneinander. Wie schön.

Katrina liebt ihren Mann. Weil er nicht vor ihr kuscht und immer dieses herausfordernde Funkeln im Blick hat. Garrett ist ein Abenteurer und hat Ecken in unserer wunderschönen Winterwelt entdeckt, die vor ihm niemand kannte.

Kate ist ebenso abenteuerlustig, auch wenn ihr liebreizendes Äußeres darüber hinweg täuscht. Sie passen perfekt zusammen.

Auch wenn Elfen Teleportieren können, ist es gar nicht so leicht, die beiden Männer ausfindig zu machen.

Sie machen gerade einen riesen Krawall um heraus zu finden, welches Tier für die Schlittenfahrt an den Weihnachtstagen geeignet ist.

Ihre Wangen und Nasen sind vor Kälte rot, ein Zeichen, wie lang sie schon hier sind.

Kate und Garrett necken sich, ich lächele Santa an und erkundige mich höflich, ob denn schon Entscheidungen gefallen sind.

Ich kann verstehen, dass sich alle Kinder einen dicken, bärtigen und hochzufriedenen alten Mann vorstellen. Immerhin unterstützen wir diese Idee seit Menschengedenken.

Die Realität, weicht ein winzig kleines bisschen davon ab.

Ich liebe Weihnachten und möglicher Weise bin ich in Santa Claus verliebt.

Nachdem Kate und ich zwei Säckchen voll von Weihnachtspost aufgelesen haben, unser Gebiet für heute abgearbeitet ist, weiß ich einfach, dass heute noch etwas Gutes passieren wird.

Auch wenn meine Brüder, Edward und Emmett, der hoffentlich einen neuen Baum für die große Halle besorgt hat, immerhin haben er und Jacob den anderen gestern beim Toben niedergerissen, mich mit meiner Vorahnung aufgezogen haben.

Santa, Garrett und Kate lächelten nur, als ich ihnen davon erzählt habe. Santa, weil nie ein missgünstiges Wort über seine Lippen ginge, Garrett, weil er selbst Zeuge meiner Vorahnungen geworden ist und Kate, weil sie meine Freundin ist.

In den letzten Metern gehen Kate und ich zu Fuß. Wir rücken einige verrutschte Zuckerstangen und Lebkuchenbäumchen wieder gerade.

Peter und Eleazar verteilen gerade Futter im Schnee, damit unsere Tiere auch wirklich etwas finden.

Das wäre gar nicht nötig, wenn Caius nicht versuchen würde, seinen Cousin aus dem Amt zu drängen. Und es gibt wohl einige Klauseln im Vertrag von Christmas Town und „_Being Santa Claus"_, die es ihm ermöglichen könnten.

Dieser blöde Grinch Caius. Er wird uns irgendwann noch Weihnachten stehlen.

Eine dieser Klauseln besagt, dass unsere Besetzung lückenlos zu sein hat, doch bisher haben wir keine passenden Bewerber gefunden.

Wir sind das letzte Jahr auch problemlos damit durch gekommen, bis Aro, einer von Caius Freunden, dem Santas Einfluss auf die ganze Welt nicht passt, festgestellt hat, dass wir ein Elf weniger sind, als in den Jahren davor.

Und wenn wir keinen Bewerber finden, müssten wir einen ihrer angebotenen Mitarbeiter nehmen oder uns auf ein Verfahren einstellen.

Ja, auch Santa Claus unterliegt solch banalen Regeln.

„Alice?", Kate reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Sieh mal. Das ist keiner von uns."

Sie deutet in eine Schneewehe am Rand, unweit von unserer Zentrale.

Dort springt so eben eine junge Frau aus dem Schnee empor.

OHHH ich wusste, es würde etwas Gutes passieren! Ich wusste es einfach!

„OHHH KATE!", ich klatsche aufgeregt in die Hände. „Uiii, sie ist es! Ich wusste es! Yipiiee! Ich habe doch gesagt, es wird geschehen! Und das noch bevor es dunkel wird. Hm, na ja, in dunkler, finsterer Nacht hätte es mehr Flair gehabt, aber na ja, jetzt ist es eben noch hell, es wütet auch kein böser Schneesturm…"

„Noch nicht. Du weißt, dass Caius Schnee machen kann. Und er wir wieder einen Sturm über Christmas Town hinweg schicken. Das weiß ich ganz genau."

Beide beobachten wir die junge Frau, die scheinbar Orientierungsschwierigkeiten und Gleichgewichtsprobleme im Schnee hat.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie die Richtige ist?"

„Sie ist Bella. Sie IST die perfekte Besetzung für die freie Stelle! Vertrau mir!"

Auch wenn sie grässlich angezogen ist. Aber das wird sich hier ja Santa sei Dank ändern.

„Du kannst sie essen, wenn du möchtest. Sie sind echt.", rufe ich ihr zu, als sie die Zuckerstangen am Wegrand begutachtet.

Erschrocken wirbelt sie zu uns herum und verliert beinahe das Gleichgewicht.

Sie zieht sich den Schal fester um den Hals und wieder einmal frage ich mich, ob wir die Kälte anders wahrnehmen, als die Menschen. Denn im Moment frieren weder Kate, noch ich selbst.

„Du bist Bella, richtig?", erkundige ich mich. „Kate, sie ist es! Wir haben noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet!"

Kate blickt mich an. „Sie ist spät dran, dass weißt du genauso gut wie ich, Alice."

Doch mit einem Mal lächelt Kate und ihre ganze Erscheinung leuchtet.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Kate und das ist Alice. Und du bist tatsächlich Isabella?"

„Bella!", korrigieren Bella und ich zeitgleich. Ich kann es nicht fassen.

„Du magst es auch nicht, wenn man dich mit deinem vollen Namen anspricht.", sehe ich mich gezwungen, Kate zu Recht zu weisen.

„Ja, so heiße ich. Wo genau bin ich? Seid ihr auf dem Weg zu einer Weihnachtsfeier?"

Kate und ich sehen uns an. Wir tragen unsere Elfenkleidung. Einen roten Mantel mit grüner Verzierung, darunter stehen unsere roten Röcke hervor, um unsere Beine winden sich zuckerstangenfarbene Strumpfhosen, und unsere Stiefeletten sind grün und warm.

„Oh nein, das ist Dienstkleidung.", erklären wir. „Du bist am Nordpol. Aber komm mit, es wird bald dunkel und es soll heftig schneien!", Kate.

Ich ergreife ihren Arm und hake mich ein, um sie in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.

„Nordpol? Ja klar, und ihr seid wirklich Weihnachtselfen und wir besuchen jetzt den Weihnachtsmann!", Bella. Oh ungläubige Bella.

„Richtig!"

**_Isabella PoV_**

Und an der Tür, vor der wir stehen bleiben steht tatsächlich:

_SANTA CLAUS_

_CEO_

_CHRISTMASTOWN_

_NORTH POLE_

Alice strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Auch ich komme nicht umhin, mich mit ihr zu freuen, sie ist infektiös. Noch ein Grund mehr, dass ich nicht ganz bei Sinnen sein kann.

„Und was passiert, nach dem ich Santa getroffen habe? Treffe ich das Christkind? Aber Alice, wenn Rosalie wirklich das Christkind ist, würde ich das lieber überspringen und direkt wieder nachhause gehen."

Wieder lacht Alice ihr glockenhelles mitreißendes Lachen.

„Du hast keinen Spaß an der Vorfreude kann das sein, liebe Bella?", verstehe nicht, ob Alice auf irgendetwas anspielt.

Wenn sie fragen möchte, ob ich mich an Weihnachten genauso freue, wie sie? Nein. Für mich ist Weihnachten immer stressig. Ich hasse das elende Gedränge in den Geschäften, die Meldung in Onlineshops, dass es erst nach Weihnachten wieder lieferbar ist, das gezwungene Beisammensein von Freunden und Familie. Deswegen kam es mir vor zwei Jahren gelegen, dass ich in an der Uni in Seattle angenommen wurde und so von Arizona wegzog. Und es ist gar nicht so schlecht, dass Dad ein gebrochenes Bein hat, denn er ist so wie ich gern allein. Rene, Mom, hingegen, lädt grundsätzlich Freunde und Verwandte ein und macht ein riesiges Festessen. Was inzwischen eine Cateringfirma organisiert, denn Rene und die Küche stehen seit ich denken kann auf Kriegsfuß. Das endete früher immer in verbranntem Toast unterm Baum.

Und bei Dad gibt es nur uns und das, was ich kochen werde.

Also nein, ich breche nicht in haltlose Freude aus, wenn das erste Weihnachtslied im Radio läuft.

Bevor Alice ihre kleine Faust zum Klopfen auf die Tür legen kann, öffnet ein junger Mann mit zersausten bronzefarbenen Haaren.

„Alice, was will…", als er mich ansieht, kann ich die Erschöpfung in seinen grünen Augen sehen.

„Das ist Bella. Wir wollen zu Santa und du solltest schön mitkommen, Brüderchen. Bells, das ist Edward, mein kleiner Bruder.", nun, kleiner als Alice war er wirklich nicht.

Während Edward und ich uns entgeistert anstarren, drängelt sich Alice an ihrem Bruder vorbei.

„Du musst schon Platz machen, damit Bells hereinkommen kann.", ermahnt Alice.

Edward schüttelt irritiert den Kopf, macht zwei Schritte nach hinten, so dass ich auch eintreten kann.

Okay. Jetzt bin ich also im Büro des Weihnachtsmanns.

Es ist so, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe.

Es ist wohlig warm, in Erdtönen, mit schweren Eichenmöbeln. Im Kamin knistert ein Feuer.

Strümpfe sind daran befestigt. Es riecht nach Tannengrün, ah da, ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum.

Über all stehen Schalen mit Obst und Nüssen, aber auch Gebäck. Am Baum hängen Engel, Kugeln, Lebkuchenmänner.

Auf einem großen Mahagonifarbenen Schreibtisch steht ein ansehnliches Lebkuchenhaus.

„From Lucy to Joul", steht auf einem Zettel der am Schornstein befestigt ist. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat Santa in vielen nordischen Ländern einen Namen der mit „Joul" oder ähnlichem beginnt.

Wie süß, dass Santa die Geschenke von Kindern so liebvoll behandelt.

Frage mich, ob eines der Bilder die ich als Kind gemalt habe, auch in Christmas Town zu finden sein wird.

Herrje, jetzt glaube ich den ganzen Spuk schon selbst. Es gibt Santa Claus nicht.

Edward führt uns näher an den großen Schreibtisch, Alice dreht sich suchend im Raum um.

Mit einem Mal weht ein kühler Wind herein, als ich eine Glastür öffnet, die nach draußen in den Schnee führt.

„Verzeiht mir, aber die Rotkehlchen gaben keine Ruhe, bis sie etwas zu essen bekommen haben.", die Stimme ist weich und warm. Tief und wohlig, wie eine tröstende Umarmung. Ich fühle mich gleich beruhigt, sicher. Blicke den Mann an, der sich Schneeflocken aus den blonden Haaren schüttelt. Er ist größer als Edward. Etwas muskulöser gebaut, wie mir auf den ersten Blick erscheint, als er seine gefütterte Strickjacke aussieht, über den großen Bürosessel hinter dem Tisch hängt. Auf dem Tisch steht ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Santa Claus_.

Er reicht mir die Hand, lächelt Alice an und wendet seinen Blick dann Edward zu. Fragend.

Alice' Wangen überzieht dieselbe Röte wie in Liams Küche, doch in diesem wohligen Licht sieht sie noch hinreißender aus.

Edward schüttelt nur den Kopf und zieht einen Stuhl herbei.

Ed macht eine ausladende Handbewegung in die Richtung von Alice und mir.

Der blonde Mann an Santas Schreibtisch wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit lächelnd Alice zu, mit einer unfassbaren Intensität eines Azurblauen Augenpaars.

„Alice, was können wir an diesem verschneiten Abend für dich tun?"

„Habt ihr alle Rentiere zusammen?", sprudelt es aus Alice heraus, als habe sie meine Anwesenheit völlig vergessen.

Der Mann nickt schmunzelnd, blickt mich freundlich an. In meinen Gedanken blitzen Bilder meiner Kindheit auf. Als Kind war ich Felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich Santa beim Verteilen der Geschenke erwischt hatte und er mit mir gesprochen hat. Diese azurblauen Augen…

„Das ist Bella.", berichtet Edward.

„Bella. Bella, Bella…?", er scheint darüber nach zu denken, ob er meinen Namen bereits gehört hat.

Alice starrt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor sie wieder in ihre Frohnatur verfällt und vom Stuhl aufspringt.

„Eigentlich Isabella. Isabella Swan!", gut, jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, wie mein Nachname ist.

Edward lächelt amüsiert, als habe er meine Gedanken gehört und verkneife sich eine Antwort.

„Oh, dann ich Charlie Swan dein Vater? Es freut mich, dass sein Wunsch so verfrüht in Erfüllung gegangen ist.", antwortet der Mann hinter Santas Schreibtisch.

Ich werde wahnsinnig. Woher weiß dieser Mann von meinem Dad?!

„Verzeih bitte, wie unhöflich.", der Blonde erhebt sich und reicht mir erneut die Hand, haucht einen Handkuss auf meinen Handrücken.

„Santa Claus, sehr erfreut."

OKAY. Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr halten.

Der junge Mann vor mir, der höchstens – allerhöchstens- aussieht wie 25 will mir erzählen, dass er der dicke Mann mit Bart ist. Ich breche in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Doch keiner der drei Anwesenden lacht mit mir, sie grinsen sich nur an.

„Unsere Marketing Abteilung arbeitet hervorragend. Ist es doch das Image des netten älteren Herren, wahlweise mit weißem Rauschebart, dass die Kinder glücklich macht. Außerhalb der Weihnachtszeit nennt man mich Jasper. Jasper Claus. Immer noch sehr erfreut, Bella Swan."

Jasper. Damit kann ich arbeiten.

„Du bist doch nicht wirklich Santa Claus?"

„Doch, seit fast 400Jahren."

„Und davor?", so leicht entwischt er mir nicht.

„Mein Großvater. Der hatte zumindest einen weißen Bart. Wenn auch nicht ganz so rauschend, wie in eurer Vorstellung."

„Wie kommt es, dass Kinder die glauben, sie hätten dich gesehen, einen dicken Mann mit Bart sehen?"

„Was glaubst du, Bella? Wen hast du gesehen, als du auf mich gewartet hast? Damals, ein Jahr bevor du mit deiner Mom nach Arizona gezogen bist?"

Starre ihn an. Wie kann er das wissen?

Ich muss eine ganz üble Kopfverletzung haben.

„Alle Kinder sehen den Santa, den sie sehen wollen. Ich ziehe mir den roten Anzug an, alles andere ist die Magie ihres Glaubens. Deine Freundin Jessica hätte in jener Nacht einen etwas anderen Santa gesehen. Angelas Vorstellung weicht auch in einigen Details von deiner Idee ab."

„Du bist nicht Santa!", als ich aufspringe, stoße ich gegen die Tischplatte und verliere beinah das Gleichgewicht. Nur knapp verfehle ich das schöne Lebkuchenhaus auf dem Tisch, weil Edward mich ins Gleichgewicht zieht.

Bisher habe ich nur Fröhlichkeit und Wohlwollen in ihren Gesichtern gesehen, doch als das Häuschen in Gefahr war, stand ihnen allen der Schreck bis zum Hals.

In Jaspers Gesicht sogar blankes Entsetzen. Doch er ist auch der erste, der sich wieder im Griff hat.

„Setzen wir uns.", weist er uns an.

„Wieso bist du hier?", Edward, immer noch etwas ungehalten.

„Brüderchen.", setzt Alice an. „Du hast doch sicherlich schon davon gehört, dass ich die perfekte Besetzung für unsere freie Stelle habe."

„Alice, du meinst doch nicht etwa…!"

Jasper sieht mich über den Tisch an, während sich die beiden Geschwister anstarren.

„Du möchtest also Jule- Ma werden?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was das ist. Und auch nicht, wie ich hierher, also nach Christmas Town gekommen bin. Hör zu: Wenn du Santa Claus bist, wünsche ich mir dass ich aufwache und wieder zuhause bin. Okay?!"

Jasper lächelt verschwörerisch.

„Jule-Ma bedeutet Weihnachtsmutter, Santas Mutter. Manche glauben, dass sie die Werkstätten verwaltet.", dafür fällt mir sofort Siobhan als Stereotyp ein. „In Russland wird sie Snegurotschka genannt, das Schneemädchen, die Enkelin von Ded Maros."

Blicke Jasper gebannt an. Geschichten kann er hervorragend erzählen.

„Bis zur letzten Weihnacht hat Esme diese Figur verkörpert, doch dann… fand sie eine andere Wirkungsstätte. Nun suchen wir Hände ringend nach einem neuen Schneemädchen, meiner Jule-Ma."

Zum Schneemädchen kommt mir das Mädchen mit den Ringellocken in den Sinn. Nessie hat Alice sie genannt. Und wenn sich Maggie ihr wildes Haar zähmen würde, auch sie.

Und die Weihnachtsmutter ist für mich eindeutig Siobhan.

„Nessie hat eine Aufgabe. Sie bringt die ersten Schneeglöckchen und Krokusse. Und Maggie malt die Eisblumen auf unsere Scheiben. Siobhan ist die Eismutter, kann also auch nicht eine weitere Funktion übernehmen.", erklärt Edward.

„Was ist eine Eismutter?"

„Sie ist so eine Art Frau Holle, sie macht Schnee. Allerdings braucht sie für den Winter die anderen Eisheiligen. Maggie ist Liams kleine Schwester.", erläutert Alice.

„Komm schon Bells, gib dir ein bisschen Mühe, es ist der tollste Job am Nordpol zu arbeiten! BEI SANTA CLAUS!", Alice' Augen leuchten, wie bei Kindern am Weihnachtsmorgen.

Mir fällt auf, dass sie längst dazu übergangen ist, meinen Spitznamen zu benutzen.

Wieder ist es Jaspers samtige Stimme, die alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt.

„Bist du dabei, Bella?"

Ich will protestieren, ich habe Charlie versprochen mit ihm Weihnachten zu verbringen, aber da ich Träume oder im Koma liege oder was auch immer und das alles nicht wirklich ist, nicke ich, ergreife Jaspers ausgestreckte Hand.

„Edward wird dir Morgen alles erklären und den Vertrag mit dir durch gehen. Alice, würdest du Snow ihr Zimmer zeigen? Bis dein Haus Einzugsbereit ist, natürlich."

Ich bin immer noch perplex, als Alice mich hinaus schiebt.

Sie war unnatürlich schweigsam, in Santas Büro. Nun sprudelt es nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Alice, wieso ist es so wichtig für euch, dass es diese Weihnachtsmutter gibt?"

„Wir sind ein Familienbetrieb, Bells. Was erzählen wir den Menschen, wenn eine ihrer Figuren nicht zum Fest erscheint?", ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist. Aber ich werde Edward morgen danach fragen, sollte ich nach dem Aufwachen noch immer „hier" sein.

Blicke aus einem Fenster, die Nacht liegt nun über dem Schnee und tatsächlich wütet draußen ein Schneesturm.

„Wo ist diese Esme eigentlich? Und was hat es mit diesem Lebkuchenhaus auf sich? Ich habe wirklich gedacht. Jasper kriegt einen Herzinfarkt!"

Alice's blaue Augen büßen einen Moment ihren Frohsinn ein, doch dann legt sie ihren Schalter wieder um und lächelt.

„Es heißt Santa. In der Vorweihnachtzeit bis zum 8. Februar nennen wir ihn Santa. Erst dann wieder Jasper. Ja. Esme war Snegurotschka in den letzten 276Jahren. Sie ist fantastisch. Auch als Weihnachtsmutter. In dem Punkt haben sie, Sio und Carmen eine Menge gemeinsam. Aber wieso sie letztes Jahr weggegangen ist, ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Sie ist auch schön. Für Esme.", Alice lächelt melancholisch.

„Also, ich habe Zeit."

Alice lacht kurz. „Aber ich nicht, ich habe morgen früh wieder Arbeit. Frag doch Eddie, wenn er dir morgen alles zeigt.", es klingt beinahe verschwörerisch, wie Alice von ihrem Bruder spricht.

Als wir an meinem weihnachtlich dekorierten Zimmer, es hätte nicht anders sein können, ankommen und Alice mir entwischen will, fällt mir rechtzeitig das Christkind wieder ein.

„Erzähl mir die Geschichte!", fordere ich.

Alice lächelt milde.

„Rosalie ist in deinem Verständnis sicherlich das Christkind. Die blonde Schönheit mit einer Krone und Flügeln. Wie nehmen an, dass der menschliche Mythos „Christkind" auch darauf beruht, dass sie jemand gesehen hat, als sie ihren Bruder auf eine seiner Touren begleitet hat. Vorher gab es diese Figur in ihrem glauben nicht. In unserer Welt jedoch… ist ein anderes Mädchen das Christkind. Tatsächlich ein Kind. Allerdings ist die Ähnlichkeit zu Rose nicht zu verleugnen. Und ja, Rosalie und Santa sind wirklich Zwillinge. Auch wenn Rose gern so tut, als sei die die Ältere, ist doch Jasper der Erstgeborene. Schlaf gut Bells. Bis morgen.", bevor sie die Tür schließt.

Woher habe ich nur all diesen Humbug? Ich habe keine Ahnung von den Gebräuchen und Namen in anderen Ländern und ich weiß, dass Santa in Finnland Joulupukki heißt und das es die Snegurotschka wirklich in russischen Märchen gibt. Ded Maros, Väterchen Frost.

Ich habe nicht mal gewusst, dass Santa bis zum heidnischen Lichtfest am 8. Februar feiert/ arbeitet.

Bitte, lass das alles nur ein Traum sein und ich bin entweder bei Jess auf der Couch eingeschlafen oder ich habe mir tatsächlich eine sehr schwerwíegende Kopfverletzung zugezogen.

Christmas Town.

Santa ohne Bart und Bauch.

Und sexy Weihnachtselfen, wenn ich an Edward denke.

Oh mei.

###


	3. JobbeschreibungDie Wahrheit über Santa

**HYA!**

**Christmas Town ist ein Hort von Vetternwirtschaft! Unglaublich!**

**Und nicht jedes Kindermärchen hat ein Happy End! Bella erfährt, was ihre neuen Aufgaben sind und die Wahrheit über Santa Claus.**

**Ganz liebe Grüße**

**Tali**

**###**

_**Isabella PoV**_

Als ich blinzelnd meine Augen öffne, kann ich die Rotkehlchen sehen. Eins hüpft auf meinem Fensterbrett herum. Mir ist, als sehe es mich an.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass ich falsch abgebogen bin.", murmele ich, als ich aufstehe. Jetzt spreche ich schon mit Vögeln die auf meinem Fenstersims sitzen.

Ich sehe mich um und stelle unweigerlich fest, dass ich noch immer im selben Zimmer bin wie gestern Abend. Also bin ich noch immer in Bizarroland, in „Christmas Town".

Ich muss mir wirklich böse Verletzungen zugezogen haben.

Draußen vor meinem Fenster poliert Emmett gerade mehrere Schlitten, die aussehen, als hätte ein Erwachsener darin Platz.

Ich kann Rosalie erkennen, die im Schlitten an irgendetwas herumwerkelt. Beinahe hätte ich gesagt, sie wechselt Sicherungen am Armaturenbrett. Aber das ist kein Auto und es ist nicht echt!

Mein knurrender Magen erinnert mich daran, das ich nicht mehr sagen kann, wie lange mein letztes richtiges Essen her ist, wenn man Liams Plätzchen nicht dazu zählt.

Als ich gerade die Tür öffnen will, steht Edward plötzlich vor mir.

„Guten Morgen, Bella. Ich wollte so eben an deine Tür klopfen."

Er sieht erholter aus, als gestern. Seine grünen Augen haben die Farbe von einem Frühlingswald. Oh. Erm, also er hat sehr hübsche grüne Augen. Seine Haare sind nicht ganz so zerzaust, wie gestern, aber anscheinend sollen sie so.

Ich muss feststellen, dass die Elfenmontur den jungen Mann nicht entstellt. Er trägt einen roten Pullover mit grüner Knopfleiste und dunkelgrüne Jeans und dunkelgrüne Schuhe. Ich habe die ganze Nacht von ihm ohne Elfenkostümierung geträumt.

Auch mir hat jemand, nennen wir sie Alice, ein rotes Strickkleid raus gelegt. Allerdings darf ich meine Schuhe anscheinend behalten.

„Alice darf sich deiner Garderobe erst dann vollends bemächtigen, wenn du die Probezeit bestanden hast."

Woah, davon war gestern aber nicht die Rede! Von keinem der beiden!

„Ich werde dir alles erklären, dachte aber, du könntest erstmal ein gutes Frühstück vertragen."

Oh ich liebe ihn, wenn er mir jetzt sagt, dass es auch am Nordpol Kaffee gibt.

Gibt es hier keinen Kaffee, muss ich den süßen Edward leider umbringen.

Edward schmunzelt, als er mir den Weg weist.

„Also, Edward?", aufmerksam blicken mich wache grüne Augen an. „Diese Jule- Ma, ist Santas Mutter und seine Enkelin, wenn Santa auch Ded Maros ist? Wie geht das?"

„Das hast du richtig erfasst. Sehr gut. Es sind verschiedene Märchen. Die Figur ist die Selbe. Eine Frau, die von der männlichen Weihnachtsfigur auf eine familiäre Weise sehr geliebt wird. In bestimmten Religionen ist die Mutterfigur ein starkes Thema, in anderen verkörpert das junge Mädchen all ihre Tugenden."

Okay, dass dachte ich mir schon.

Oh, ich rieche Kaffee!

Siobhan strahlt wie ein junger Morgen. Gestern habe ich sie älter als mich geschätzt, heute bin ich mir nicht sicher.

Ihre Wärme ist wie die Umarmung einer Mutter, als sie mir Kaffee einschenkt und Pfannkuchen mit Speck serviert. Mein Lieblingsfrühstück!

„Du bist in Christmas Town.", sagt Nessie fröhlich während sie in ein Marmeladenbrötchen beißt. Als würde das alles erklären.

Ich bin etwas überrascht, als Liam auftaucht und uns allen Zuckerstangen anbietet.

Nicht, weil er von einem neuen Geschmackserlebnis spricht, sondern weil er Siobhan küsst. Er ist locker 15 Jahre älter als sie, aber niemanden scheint das zu interessieren.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen, sind sie seit über 200Jahren verheiratet. Und Siobhan ist einige Zeit vor Liam geboren worden.", erklärt Edward.

Oh heiliger Sankt Nikolaus!

Ich habe Alice noch nicht gesehen. Edward sagt, sie sei längst bei der Arbeit.

Edward ist ein guter Fremdenführer, mit ihm erscheint das alles hier weniger unwirklich. So als würde ich wirklich einen neuen Job anfangen. Haha.

Ich glaube, ich bin in meinem eigenem Kindheitstraum vom Nordpol gelandet.

Die Werkstätten, die Wohnräume, die Art wie gearbeitet wird, die Menschen – Elfen und Wichtel, die hier herum laufen sind genauso, wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt habe.

Benjamin ist ein Wichtel der besonderen Art, der Dinge bewegen kann und Eis und Feuer heraufbeschwört.

Tia näht in Sekunden schnelle ganze Outfits.

Es ist unfassbar, dann festzustellen, dass Christmas Town ein florierendes Unternehmen ist.

Edward zeigt mir, dass sie Kleidung in die ganze Welt verkaufen, Spielzeuge, Rezepte.

Liam und Maggie hätten wir den Run auf die Cake Pops zu verdanken. Und Alice, dass Coca Cola einen roten Weihnachtsmann erfunden hat.

Es ist unglaublich. Ich bin in einer „Schönen Bescherung" gelandet! Haben Jess und ich den Film vielleicht gerade angeschaut, als ich eingeschlafen bin und ich träume noch immer, weil ich Wein einfach nicht vertrage?!

„Die Kinder lieben die Rentiere. Willst du sie sehen? Auch wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, sind sie nicht mehr die Originalbesetzung. Rudolph ist über 500Jahre alt und fliegt nur noch ungern im großen Gespann. Aber keine Sorge, Jingles' Nase leuchtet blau."

Rentiere. Okay, die gibt es immerhin auch in der Realität.

Und auf dem Weg ins Freigehege, kann ich Edward endlich all die anderen Fragen stellen, von denen er mich in der Stadt so hervorragend abgelenkt hat.

„Edward?"

„Musst du wirklich danach fragen?", seufzt der Angesprochene.

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen oder wie machst du das?!"

„Du denkst sehr laut, weißt du das?", antwortet er indes.

„Wirst du mir sagen, was es mit dem Christkind und dieser Jule-Ma auf sich hat? Alle anderen die hier arbeiten wissen es bestimmt auch. Und ich nicht? Das ist Diskriminierung!"

„Zuerst muss ich dich bitten, deinen Vertrag genau zu lesen, und bei den Geschenken zu unterschreiben!"

_Erwähne niemals das erste Christkind vor Santa Claus_

_Berühre niemals das Lebkuchenhaus auf Santa Claus' Tisch_

Das sind äußert seltsame Zusatzklauseln, aber gut, der Rest klingt in Ordnung.

„Schneemänner zerstören steht auf Geldstrafe?"

„Es könnte ein Eisheiliger sein. Wenn du sie absichtlich demontierst, zieht das Konsequenzen nach sich. Frag mal Emmett. Viele der Klauseln haben wir erst in den letzten 100 Jahren eingefügt. Seitdem Emmett bei uns ist."

Ich kenne Emmett noch nicht gut, aber ich mag ihn!

So, und jetzt will ich ein Weihnachtsmärchen hören!

Edward redet davon, dass wir uns besser auf die Bank aus Schokotafeln setzen sollten. Es fangen immer alle zu weinen an, wenn sie die Geschichte hören.

„Nicht alle Märchen haben ein Happy End, Isabella."

Okay, jetzt macht er mir Angst. Wir sind am Nordpol, in Christmas Town haben immer alle gute Laune und es passiert nie etwas Schlechtes! Die fünfjährige Bella stampft gerade mit ihren Füßen wütend auf den Boden. Es kann hier nichts Schlimmes passiert sein.

Ich denke an Alice und Traurigkeit ist ein Fremdwort.

„Jule-Ma Esme ist nach letztem Weihnachten in deine Welt umgezogen. Das geht, weißt du. Dann altern wir ganz normal, verlieren durch die Aufgabe unserer Position aber auch unsere Zauberkraft. Weil wir, haben wir uns einmal für deine Welt entschieden, nicht mehr dauerhaft zurückkehren können. Esme hat noch einen Teil ihrer Kräfte, weil Santa es so will. Weil sie unter anderem auch für ihn weggegangen ist.

Sie versucht jemanden davon zu überzeugen, dass es Weihnachten wirklich gibt. Dieser junge Mann, Carlisle Cullen, ist ein junger Arzt, der sehr früh aufgehört hat, an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben. Er lässt sich nicht einmal vom Kaufrausch des Erwachsenen Weihnachten erfassen. In seiner Wohnung gibt es nicht einen grünen Zweig."

Edward lächelt liebevoll.

„Dieses Jahr hat Esme einen Trick angewandt. Sie hat seine Waschmaschine überlaufen lassen, die in der Küche stand und nun muss er die Feiertage in ihrem Haus verbringen, dass nur so vor Weihnachten schreit. Oder Kalt essen."

„Woher kennt Esme diesen jungen Mann?"

„Persönlich kennen gelernt hat sie ihn, als sie eines der Kinder im Krankenhaus besuchen war. Außerhalb der heißen Phase können wir Hobbies in eurer Welt nachgehen. Esme arbeitet zurzeit mit kranken Kindern. Ich glaube, sie fand Carlisle sehr sympathisch. Im öffentlichen Verständnis sieht er sehr gut aus. Und dann musste sie feststellen, dass Carlisle keinen Bezug zur Weihnacht hat. Zu keinem ihrer Formen. Und sie hat miterlebt, wie schlecht es Santa dadurch gegangen ist und hat beschlossen, etwas daran zu ändern. Nun lebt sie seit dem 9. Februar in deiner Welt. Willst du sie sehen?"

Edward holt ein kleines Fernrohr heraus, zieht es aus.

„Sieh hindurch."

Erst bin ich sehr verwundert, doch als ich hineinschaue, sehe ich nicht wie erwartet noch mehr Schnee, sondern eine junge Frau mit Karamellbraunem Haar, die ein Haus feierlich dekoriert. An ihrem Kühlschrank pinnen zig Bilder, die Kinder von Santa Claus gemalt haben.

„Carlisle wird gleich herein kommen.", Edward.

Ich sehe einen wunderschönen jungen Mann, dessen Augen genauso Azurblau sind, wie Jaspers.

Esme und Carlisle sehen aus, wie aus einem Prospekt für die perfekte Familie. Esme leuchtet von innen heraus, Carlisle hingegen begutachtet Esmes Dekowerk kritisch.

_ „Noch mehr Lichter, Es?"_

_„Ja, mein Lieber, und hör auf zu meckern, sonst zeige ich dir nicht, wo ich die Mistelzweige aufgehängt habe!" Esme lacht, als Carlisle sie ungestüm küsst._

„Sie sind erst seit wenigen Wochen richtig zusammen. Carlisle ist mit seinem Job verheiratet.", unterbricht Edward meinen Fokus auf die beiden, die sich so liebvoll ansehen, dass ich weinen möchte.

Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Esme Christmas Town wegen Santa verlassen hat.

„Waren sie und Santa mal ein Paar?"

Edward lacht befreit.

„Nein, das Cousinchen und Jasper stehen sich jedoch sehr nah."

„Die Jule- Ma ist deine Cousine?!", blicke erneut in das Fernrohr und bin nun in der Lage, Ähnlichkeiten zu erkennen. Uhh, okay, das Esme Mistelgrüne Unterwäsche trägt, hätte ich nicht sehen müssen.

„Sie versucht alles, um Carlisle wieder auf den rechten Weg zu bringen.", schmunzelt Edward.

„Wenn sie und Santa nur Freunde sind, warum ist sie dann weggegangen?"

Ed nickt einigen Wichteln zu, die an uns vorüber ziehen. Um uns herum haben sich einige Hasen gescharrt, Ed verteilt großzügig ein paar Möhren.

„Wenn Carlisle wieder an den Geist der Weihnacht glauben würde, wenn er dies Gefühl, das Weihnachten mit sich bringt, wieder spüren würde, würde es Santa ans Herz gehen.

Die Geschichte zu Carlisle beginnt vor fast 400Jahren. Jasper war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu Santa geworden. Sein Großvater hat seinen Alterssitz in eurer Welt gewählt.

Damals war Jasper verheiratet. Er hat sie so sehr geliebt. Maria und er haben ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt gebracht. Das erste Christkind. Sie war so schön und so lieblich. Alle haben Lucy geliebt. Von ihr ist das Lebkuchenhaus auf seinem Schreibtisch."

Ich möchte die ganze Zeit OHHHHH machen. Moment, das Häuschen ist 400Jahre alt?!

„Ja, und Lucy hat ‚für Joul' darauf geschrieben, weil ihre Mutter niemals zu gelassen hätte, dass sie ‚_athair'_, Vater, darauf schreibt. Also hat sie es dem Joulupukki gewidmet.

Maria war keine nette Person. Sie war wunderschön und liebreizend, bis sie hatte, was sie wollte. Als Lucy geboren wurde und Santa einen Teil des Jahres mit Weihnachten beschäftigt gewesen ist und seine restliche Zeit in Lucy investierte, fing sie an, Jasper zu betrügen. Ja, er mag seine Zeit nicht gerecht aufgeteilt haben, aber er war noch keine 100 als er zum Julemann geworden ist. Irgendwann hat Maria ihre Sachen und Lucy gepackt und ist nach Dänemark gezogen. Sie wollte ihrer Tochter jeglichen Kontakt zu Santa verbieten, aber einmal im Jahr, konnte er sie besuchen. Maria hat alles getan, um bei ihren nachfolgenden Kindern und ihren Enkeln, den Glauben an Santa auszumerzen, aber Lucy hat bis in ihren Tod, an ihn geglaubt und dieses Wissen auch an ihre Kinder und Nichten und Neffen weiter gegeben."

Ich bin wirklich den Tränen nah. Wer würde den Weihnachtsmann betrügen?

„Es gibt hier genügend Gestalten, die nicht in Christmas Town wohnen. Die unseren Santa oder einen von uns Elfen nicht mögen. Maria hat genügend Möglichkeiten gehabt."

„Was hat Carlisle mit dieser Geschichte zu tun?", wenn es nicht gleich eine fröhliche Wende gibt, breche ich in Tränen aus.

„Carlisle ist ein direkter Nachfahre von Lucy. Und somit ein Urenkel von Santa."

Deswegen die Ähnlichkeit!

„Er sieht genau aus wie Lucy! Nur dass er eben ein Mann ist. Und in Carlisle scheint das Bemühen von Marias Familie Erfolg gehabt zu haben. Als Carlisle drei Jahre alt war, hat er aufgehört, an Santa zu glauben und Jasper hat keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, ihn zu besuchen. Es bricht Santa das Herz. Er glaubt, er habe etwas falsch gemacht. Bei Lucy, bei allen nachfolgenden Generationen. Es bricht ihm das Herz. Carlisle erinnert ihn ständig an die Wunden, die er eigentlich überwunden hatte. Und dann steckt nicht ein Fünkchen Weihnachten in seinem Enkel.", Edward schüttelt traurig den Kopf.

„Aber Esme glaubt, dass etwas da ist?"

Wieder lächelt Edward liebevoll.

„Die Jule-Ma hat die Sanftmut und Vernunft einer Mutter, aber auch die reine und unschuldige Hoffnung der Snegurotschka. Esme glaubt immer an das Gute in den Lebewesen. So war sie schon, bevor sie Jule- Ma geworden ist. Sie ist toll. Wir vermissen sie alle. Aber wir wissen, dass sie glücklich ist. Sie liebt diesen Jungen, weißt du."

Dass sie in den Weihnachtsrabauken verliebt ist, konnte sogar ich sehen.

Ich bin kein Fan von Soap Operas, aber in meinem angeschlagenen, verwirrten Kopf, fantasiere ich mir Dinge zusammen…

Mrs. Claus betrügt Santa Claus. Mrs. Claus lässt sich scheiden. Es gibt Sorgerechtsungereihmtheiten. Unglaublich.

Und Ladies and Gentleman, ich Bella Swan, Königin der Fettnäpfen und Ungeschicktheiten, Tochter meines Vaters, bin die neue Snegurotschka!

Wer's glaubt.

Wenn ich das Angela erzähle! Ang wird glauben, ich hätte irgendwelche Substanzen geraucht!

Als ich aufsehe, steht Edward bereits vor mir und streckt mir lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

„Das ist alles schon sehr lange her. Und es geht steil auf Heilig Abend zu. Komm, Jingles ist super zutraulich.", plaudert Ed drauf los. Die Fähigkeit eine Situation zu entschärfen, teilt er mit seiner Schwester.

Lasse mich von Edward in den Stand ziehen.

Einen Moment funkeln seine Augen Waldgrün.

„Sei nicht traurig, Snow. Nicht wegen Santa.", seine melodische Stimme ist hypnotisierend. Dieser Moment hat etwas Magisches.

Doch verfliegt der Ernst aus seinem Gesicht, ein schiefes Lächeln stiehlt sich in das Elfengesicht.

„Es ist übrigens dein Job, Santa bei Laune zu halten."

WAS?!

Edward lacht scheppernd. Das teilt er mit Emmett.

„Du bist die Zuversicht. Du bist die liebende Mutter, die wohl gesonnen in die Zukunft blickt.", erläutert mir Ed meine Aufgabe.

Aber wird Santa auf mich hören? Ich bin 22 Jahre alt und noch keine 24Stunden in Christmas Town. Wäre ich an Santas Stelle, würde ich eher Rat und Zuversicht bei Siobhan – ja die Eismutter hat es mir angetan – oder Carmen suchen.

„Oh süße, ahnungslose Bella.", blicke Edward erwatungsvoll an. „Deine Probezeit endet, sobald du Jule-Ma _geworden bist_. Als Jule- Ma bist du Vertraute Nummer eins. Das war schon immer so und es wird immer so sein."

Entgeistert starre ich den Mann vor mir an, während wir durch den Schnee stampfen. Also, eigentlich stampfe nur ich, Edward gleitet graziös die Schneeverwehungen entlang.

„Entschuldige bitte die Unordnung, Caius Sturm hat gestern etwas mehr verweht, als wir angenommen haben."

Wer Caius ist, weiß ich auch immer noch nicht so genau. Santas Cousin, hat Alice gesagt.

Mein größeres Problem ist gerade aber: was wenn ich als Jule-Ma versage? Kann ich Snegurotschka sein? Und wenn ich eine Frage zur Jobbeschreibung habe, an wen wende ich mich?

„Wenn du irgendwelche Sorgen hast, sprich sie aus, Bella.", wie soll mir Edward helfen? Okay, mir würde da… aber das ändert nichts an der Situation.

„Bella? Wir sind da.", blicke erschrocken auf. „Das ist Jingles.", Edward strahlt über das ganze Gesicht, als er dem Rentier die Ohren krault.

Das Rentier vor mir hat eine blaue Nase. Blau wie in Buntstift-, Kinderhimmel- Blau.

Die Augen des Tieres beobachten mich weise. Fast so, als würde es verstehen.

„Sie verstehen alles was du sagst. Nordpolrentiere sind äußerst intelligent.", um Edwards Aussage zu bekräftigen, schnaubt Jingles.

Ich lächele das Ren an, kraule seinen Nasenrücken.

Ja klar. Die Tiere verstehen mich. Und gleich erzählt er mir, dass Santa mit den Rotkehlchen vor seinem Büro gesprochen hat.

„Das hat er. Er ist Santa Claus. Er spricht alle Sprachen."

OKAY.

Fassen wir zusammen.

Santa Claus ist ein gut aussehender, geschiedener Mittzwanziger, ohne Bart, der sich mit Vögeln unterhält.

Der Mann vor mir würde auch in engen Strumpfhosen zum Anbeißen aussehen.

Ich glaube, ich werde wahnsinnig.

Gleich erzählt er mir, dass Alice der Geist der Weihnacht ist.

„Na ja, so ähnlich.", nuschelt Edward, aber vielleicht habe ich mir das nur eingebildet.

Werden wir diesen Weihnachtself also auf die Probe stellen.

Gut, da waren Rudolph, Blitzen, Dancer, Prancer…

„Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner und Dasher.", Edward grinst. „Was? Deinem sehr angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hättest du sie niemals zusammen gekriegt."

Blicke ihn an, hoffe ich gucke so vernichtend, wie ich mir das vorstelle.

„Und du sagst, die Tiere sind zu alt zum Fliegen?"

„Comet hat heut noch Spaß daran. Die anderen genießen ihren Ruhestand. Möchtest du Rudolph kennen lernen?"

Jingles schnaubt. „Ja, du bist auch ganz toll. Aber deinen Ruhm hast du nun mal deinem Großonkel zu verdanken.", beschwichtigt Edward das Ren.

Es war ja klar, dass ein sexy Elf einen Knacks weg haben muss. Sexy und ein Weihnachtself gehen nun mal nicht Hand in Hand.

Edward zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, verkneift sich aber jeglichen Kommentar.

Nein, nein, nein!

Ich habe gedacht, dass es den Tod am Nordpol nicht gibt. Carmen hatte gesagt „Christmas Town ist der Ort, in dem niemand dir stirbt.".

Garrett steht mit drei eingespannten Rentieren einem Mann in Kutte gegenüber.

Die Sonne funkelt auf die Winterlandschaft herab. Ich kann Vögel singen hören. Im Licht glänzt die Klinge des Fremden.

Er sieht aus, wie der Sensenmann.

Oh nein oh nein oh nein!

„Gevatter! Santa zum Gruße!", ruft Edward ungewöhnlich laut zu den beiden Männern hinüber.

Garrett grinst breit und winkt ausschweifend.

Die Gestalt in der Kutte wendet sich ebenfalls um, doch sein Gesicht bleibt durch die Kapuze verborgen. Ich kann Nicken erkennen.

„Hei Ho!", ruft Garrett.

Zum ersten Mal, seit meiner Ankunft in dieser verrückten Fantasie, befällt mich Angst. Kalt und klamm.

„Edward?", flüstere ich und versuche seine Hand zu greifen.

In seinen Augen liegt keine Furcht.

Edward packt mich an der Hand und mit einem Blinzeln kommen wir neben Garrett zum Stehen.

Obwohl ich direkt vor dem Mann stehe, den Edward „Gevatter" und ich Sensenmann nenne, kann ich nicht in den Schatten seiner Kapuze blicken. Er strahlt Kälte ab.

„Gevatter, das ist Snow. Jule- Ma Isabella.", stellt Edward mich höflich vor.

„Jule- Ma Isabella, sehr erfreut, Gevatter Tod.", der Tod nimmt meine zitternde Hand und neigt leicht den Kopf. Eine vage Andeutung eines Handkusses.

Ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht.

#


	4. Familienbande

**HYA!**

**Christmas Town ist eine große Familie. Es wäre zu schön, wären sie auch immer glücklich.**

**Viel Spaß. **

**Tali**

**##**

**Caius PoV**

Sehe dem seichten Schneetreiben zu. In der Nacht gab es einen kleinen Schneesturm, der Christmas Town zugesetzt hat.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich meinen Cousin nicht leiden kann.

Ich mag JASPER. Aber ich kann mich nicht mit der Funktion von Santa anfreunden. Ihre Arbeit ist nicht effektiv genug und dieses ganze Pro Bono gehört abgeschafft. Sie arbeiten für „die Freude der Menschen"! So ein Quatsch! Wenn ich bedenke, wie viel Profit wir erzielen könnten!

Kann nicht verstehen, warum wir nicht längst in der Menschwelt den Firmensitz haben.

Ich würde es so machen.

Gevatter Tod, Marcus, lebt es doch vor. Sein Sohn Vladimir betreibt dort eine Firma, die für den Tod arbeitet. Irgendetwas mit Technik.

Blicke Jane an, die aus dem Fenster starrt und dabei zusieht, wie die Eisblumen an den Scheiben empor wachsen.

Manchmal bricht es mir das Herz, ihre großen traurigen Augen zu sehen. Einst wollte sie Elf werden, hat den Eignungstest jedoch nicht bestanden. Zu wenig Teamfähig. Zu egoistisch.

Seither hegt unser jüngstes Mitglied großen Groll gegen Christmas Town.

Sie hat auch die Gesetzeslücke gefunden. Hat Aro und mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass in Santa Claus' Gefolge ein wichtiges Mitglied fehlt.

Die Jule- Ma.

Jane war es auch, die entdeckt hat, dass eine frühere Jule- Ma ihre Position nicht wieder einnehmen kann. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass die vorige Jule- Ma, Didyme, Marcus' Ehefrau, wieder Posten beziehen würde.

Aber nachdem sie vor fast 300 Jahren zurück getreten war, um sich mehr um ihre Enkel zu kümmern, dies keine Möglichkeit für Santa sein Gefolge zu retten.

Ich finde es immer noch höchst amüsant, dass die Ehefrau des Gevatter Tod die Mutter von Santa Claus dargestellt hat.

Mit einem Mal knallt die Tür auf, Jane und ich blicken überrascht in Aros wütendes Gesicht.

Sonst ist mein guter Freund immer so ausgeglichen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Aro schnaubt verächtlich.

„Dein Cousin.", Aro kennt eine Zeit, in der Santa Claus nicht weltweiten Einfluss genossen hat. Heute ist der Weihnachtsmann eine der mächtigsten Gestalten unserer Welt.

„Dieser Wichtel Edward!"

„Edward ist ein Elf.", stellt Jane fest.

Aro blickt sie grimmig an. „Es heißt, sie hätten eine neue Jule-Ma. Noch nennen sie das Mädchen Snow, aber die Entscheidung scheint gefallen!"

„Solange sie ‚Snow' genannt wird, ist noch nichts entschieden, das weißt du."

„Dürfen Menschen überhaupt in unsere Welt derart eindringen?"

„Sie ist ein Mensch?!", ich bin ziemlich entsetzt, dass sich eine Erwachsene zu uns verirrt hat.

„Der erste Sankt Nikolaus war ein Mensch.", wieder Jane.

Ein Mensch, der Jule-Ma wird. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie die Stelle nicht so schnell besetzen, um ihretwillen.

„Es gibt noch mehr Lücken in ihren Statuten."

Aro wendet seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem blonden Mädchen auf der Fensterbank zu.

„Was meinst du, liebes Kind?!", schleicht zu ihr herüber, nimmt ihre Hände in seine.

Vor dem Haus schießen sechs Schneegestalten aus dem Boden.

„Frag sie!", donnert Aro. Ich soll die Eismutter nach der neuen Jule-Ma fragen! Aber Siobhan kooperiert nicht mehr mit mir, seitdem ich gegen meine eigene Familie vorgehe.

Dabei will ich nur ihr Bestes.

Hätte Jasper damals auf mich gehört, wäre ihm viel Leid mit Maria erspart geblieben. Ich habe ihn vor der dunklen Schönheit gewarnt.

In dem Moment, als ich die Türschwelle betrete, kracht Schnee auf mich hernieder.

Blicke Siobhan ins Gesicht, ihr lächelndes Gesicht verrät nicht, ob es ihr Werk gewesen ist.

„Du hast gestern Nacht einen meiner Schneemänner verweht."

Also doch eine Reaktion, auf das Stürmchen gestern Nacht.

Sehe die anderen fünf Eisigen an. Eine von ihnen ist eine der Enkelinnen des Gevatters, Irina. Ihre ältere Schwester Katrina arbeiten als Elf. Die älteste der drei Enkelinnen, Tanya, arbeitet gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater Vladimir in der Menschenwelt.

Wenn Irina unseren Plan, Christmas Town zu einem wirtschaftlichen Unternehmen um zu formen, unterstützen würde, stiegen unsere Chancen, schnell Erfolg zu haben.

**Isabella PoV**

Ich muss eine Gehirnerschütterung haben.

In meiner Vorstellung vom Nordpol gibt es nicht nur einen jungen, Gutaussehenden Weihnachtsmann, sondern auch attraktive männliche Elfen und den Tod, der regelmäßig zum Essen in Christmas Town vorbeischneit.

Und außerdem ist er der Großvater von Kate.

Dabei sieht der Gevatter nicht alt aus. Und gar nicht knochig.

Ohne Sense und Kutte könnte man Marcus als sanftmütig bezeichnen, seine braunen Augen als warmherzig.

„Der Tod bedeutet ja nicht Bosheit.", klärt Edward mich auf. „Er ist nur derjenige, der die Menschen auf ihrem letzten Weg begleitet. Stell dir vor, wie man sich nach dem eigenen Ableben ohne ihn fühlen würde. Verloren, verunsichert, ohne Ziel. Er geleitet Menschen zu ihrem Seelenfrieden."

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Tod noch nie als Freund gesehen habe, aber Eds Argumentation macht schon irgendwie Sinn.

Der Knaller ist aber, dass die Frau von Gevatter Tod vor Esme Jule- Ma gewesen ist. Ich zweifele wirklich an meinem Geisteszustand.

Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wieso gerade ich hier gelandet bin. Beziehungsweise, warum ich mir so einen Quatsch zusammen fantasiere.

Ich bezweifele aber, dass ich darauf eine Antwort erhalten werde.

Ich begreife, dass Santa ein neues Schneemädchen braucht. Aber nicht, warum Alice mich für die optimale Besetzung hält.

#

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, liege ich im Koma.

Bereits fünfmal bin ich in Christmas Town aufgewacht. Inzwischen mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um meinen Dad.

Außerdem ist in meiner Realität jetzt in zwei Tagen Weihnachten, aber anscheinend herrscht am Nordpol eine andere Zeit, denn hier sind es noch zwei Wochen.

Dennoch läuft alles auf Hochtouren.

Edward ist für die Personalbetreuung zuständig und damit meistens meine Begleitung. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte.

Seit gestern weiß ich auch ganz sicher, dass es keine Mrs. Edward gibt.

Ich hatte erst die Befürchtung, dass Edward mit seinen 407Jahren doch verheiratet sein könnte. Ich meine, wer würde ihn nicht vom Fleck weg heiraten, nur um ihn vom Markt zu nehmen. Aber ich konnte feststellen, da Zeit nur im Countdown der Bescherungen gemessen wird und nicht in Jahren, diese Dinge nicht eilen.

So streitet Alice noch immer ab, dass sie rot wird, wenn sie Santa gegenüber tritt. Nessie sagt, dass das schon eine ganze Weile so geht.

Alice indes lenkt jedes Mal vom Thema ab. Ihr letztes Täuschungsmanöver hat mit Kates Schwester zu tun. Ich solle Edward mal fragen, warum Tanya in die Menschenwelt gegangen ist.

Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch so eine traurige Geschichte vertrage.

Heute wird Jasper mit mir eine Schlittentour über den Nordpolhimmel machen. Damit ich mich daran gewöhne und mich als Snegurotschka nicht in den Schlitten übergebe.

Ich habe ein bisschen Angst. Ich bin nicht schwindelfrei und wenn wir abheben, kann ich für nichts garantieren.

Außerdem habe ich Siobhan und die Eisheiligen beobachtet, wie sie aus Schnee und Kälte hünenhafte, massige Pferde herauf beschworen haben und mit ihnen in den Schnee los donnerten. Laut Maggie das übliche Fortbewegungsmittel um irgendwo Winter zu machen, und es sei gar nicht so einfach, so ein Tier zu erschaffen. Ihr Pferd sei immer noch eher ein Pony, dabei will sie nächstes Jahr unbedingt dabei sein, wenn sie den Winter verbreiten.

Ich finde den kreisrunden Platz in der Mitte der Stadt immer noch beeindruckend. Es ist so heimelig, es fühlt sich an, wie am Weihnachtsmorgen in der Kindheit.

Eine riesige Tanne, größer als die in der Hütte, ist bunt mit allem Möglichen geschmückt. Edward hat mir erklärt, dass jeder Einwohner und auch jeder Besucher herzlich eingeladen ist, etwas an die immergrünen Zweige zu hängen.

Ein Engel aus Saphirblauem Kristall ist von meinem sexy Weihnachtself. Es erinnere ihn an seine Mutter. Aber näher kann ich darauf nicht eingehen. Zum einen, weil ich wie gesagt, nicht noch eine Tränenreiche Geschichte überstehe- ob jetzt vor Freude, oder weil es schrecklich ist- und weil Alice uns unbedingt noch etwas im Schlitten zeigen will, was sie und Emmett installiert haben.

Jasper zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Keine Panik, Rosalie hat alles überprüft. Wir haben das richtig gemacht."

Während Alice Kopf über im Schlitten hängt, frage ich mich, ob sie mit Absicht ihren Hintern in die Höhe hält. Während Santa zwar lächelnd vorgibt, darauf zu achten, was Alice im Cockpit zeigt,- eine Maschine, die heiße Getränke und Haferflockenplätzchen serviert- ist deutlich, dass seine Augen völlig fasziniert von der elfenhaften Rückseite meiner Freundin sind.

Er ist eben auch nur ein Mann.

Ich habe noch gar nicht in Erfahrung gebracht, ob sich die fleißigen Helfer selbst beschenken. Sollte dies der Fall sein, sollte ich Alice vielleicht eine rote Schleife um den Hals binden und sie vor Santas Büro absetzen.

Hach, inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass ich immer wieder glaube, dass sie echt sind. Was auch an der gefühlten Wahrheit von Edward liegt. Wenn es so einen Mann doch nur in Seattle gäbe! Einen echten, wirklichen Mann, der ist wie Ed und nicht jemand, bei dem ich immer noch befürchte, dass er entweder aus Lebkuchen und Feenstaub besteht oder nur eine Ausgeburt meiner seltsam aktiven Fantasie ist.

Das Blinzeln der grünen Augen holt mich zurück in den Moment.

„Entschuldige", stammele ich und laufe knallrot an. Es war ja klar, dass genau dieser Fakt sogar in meiner Fantasie nicht weggeht. „Was hast du gesagt?", blicke Schuldbewusst zu Edward auf.

Hoffentlich hat er nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn angestarrt habe. Oder schlimmer, hoffentlich habe ich nicht so laut gedacht…

Wieder zieht Ed die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Zu früh gefreut.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mitkommen würdest, wenn ich meiner Cousine einen kurzen Besuch abstatte. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, immerhin gehen bald die ersten Bescherungsfeiern los."

Er will mich Esme vorstellen? Er will mit mir in die echte Welt?

Wieder starre ich ihn an.

Ein Räuspern reißt Ed und mich aus unserer betretenen Stille.

Ach ja! Jetzt stehen Santa und Alice dicht neben einander und sehen uns an, als wären wir die beiden, die ihre Attraktion zu einander verbergen würden!

Ich starre Edward wenigstens öffentlich an und erhasche nicht heimlich einen Blick!

„Okay, ich bin dabei. Meinst du, sie wird mich mögen?", warum daraufhin Ed, Santa und Garrett zu lachen beginnen, frei und unbekümmert, ist mir nicht klar.

Im nächsten Augenblick hat Jasper meine Hand und hilft mir galant in den Schlitten.

„Wenn es dir zu schnell ist, sag bitte bescheid. Bist du dich daran gewöhnt hast, kann es manchmal ein paar Reisen dauern."

Mir ist jetzt schon übel, danke.

„Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?"

„Nicht zu lang. Es ist immerhin nur ein Test.", Jasper lächelt mich mit seinem fürsorglichen Santa Lächeln an und ich entspanne mich augenblicklich.

Kurz revoltiert mein Magen, als die Tiere anziehen und wir uns in Bewegung setzen.

„Wir werden zuerst ein paar Runden auf dem Boden drehen, auch wenn das unseren Freunden nicht ganz passt.", lachend nickt Santa Jasper in Richtung der Rentiere, die einheitlich Schnauben.

„Tut mir leid?", antworte ich. Wieder lacht Jasper.

Er und Edward haben sich in den letzten beiden Tagen sichtlich entspannt, obwohl es in Christmas Town immer hektischer wird. Vor allem an Ed ist es mir aufgefallen, die dunkeln Ringe unter seinen Augen sind vergangen, sein Blick ist wieder Wiesengrün und klar.

Blicke auf meine geliebten, viel getragenen Dockers.

_„Alice darf sich deiner Garderobe erst dann vollends bemächtigen, wenn du die Probezeit bestanden hast."_

Sogar in meinem eigenen Kopf lege ich mir Steine in den Weg.

Obwohl, wenn ich an die Outfits der Elfen denke, die Alice allen anzieht, bin ich ein klein wenig froh, dass ich meine eigenen Schuhe tragen kann.

„HO, HO, HO!", vor Schreck falle ich beinahe vom Sitz. Und mit einem Mal reißen die Rentiere gen Himmel und ziehen den Wagen mit sich in die Luft.

Völlig fasziniert wie wunderschön Christmas Town von oben ist, kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich glückselig bin oder mich übergeben möchte.

Der Anblick ist grandios. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich, dass die Stadt in Form eines Sterns gebaut ist.

„Das dort ist unsere Zentrale.", Jasper geht etwas hinab und deutet auf das Häuschen, in dem ich zurzeit noch wohne und durch das ich in diese wundersame Welt eingetreten bin. Es ist von allen Seiten winzig. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie soviel Platz in dieses Haus passt.

Aber es ist die gesamte Stadt die von außen aussieht, wie eine kleine unbedeutende Siedlung.

„Radarschirme nehmen uns nicht wahr. Sollte man doch einmal über uns stolpern, sind wir kaum aufregend genug, uns einen Besuch abzustatten."

Santa Jasper behauptet also, dass diese Stadt in der Menschenwelt liegt?

„Warum sagen alle immer ‚Menschenwelt', wenn ihr doch ein Teil davon seid?", erkundige ich mich.

„Weil die Menschen andere Maßstäbe haben als wir. Zeit zum Beispiel, die ihnen unheimlich viel bedeutet. Es muss alles immer schneller werden. Dabei sollten wir einmal innehalten und die Schönheit des Augenblicks genießen."

Einleuchtend.

Während ich noch darüber staune, wie die Wasseroberfläche tief unter uns glitzert, kommt mir wieder in den Sinn, dass ich nicht weiß, ob Santa irgendetwas außer Milch und Keksen bekommt.

„Wir geben ein großes Fest zwischen Silvester und dem Drei- Königstag. Es ist wohl etwas ausgeartet, in den letzten Jahrhunderten. Es ist eine Art Geschenk von Alice für Alice.", Santa lächelt verschmitzt.

„Und du? Was bekommt Santa Claus zur Bescherung? Außer Milch und Keksen!"

„Das bringe ich beides für Emmett und Jake mit."

„Woah, heißt das, du isst und trinkst es nicht einmal selbst? Findest du das nicht gemein."

„Nein.", belustigt blickt mich das azurblaue Augenpaar an. „Die Kinder bedanken sich damit, für die Geschenke von Santa Claus. Aber ich bringe die Geschenke nur. Die Arbeit machen die anderen."

„Hm. Okay, früher war das anders?"

„Ja. Als die Bescherungen noch nicht so weit ausgeufert und die Geschenke anders, einfacher waren, haben Santas anfangs nur mit einer handvoll Elfen gearbeitet."

„Das bedeutet, es gibt die Elfen nur, weil es immer mehr Kinder gibt, die Geschenke wollen und wenn es irgendwann keine Kinder mehr gäbe, die an Santa Claus glauben, würden sie umfallen wie die Fliegen?", ich bin völlig entsetzt.

„Um Himmelswillen, nein! Allerdings würde unsere Stadt mit der Zeit zu einem Dorf schrumpfen, weil immer weniger Elfen benötigt würden und wir somit weniger Stellen zu vergeben haben. Wir fallen nicht tot um, aber wir würden uns höchst wahrscheinlich in alle Windrichtungen in alle Teile der Welt zerstreuen und unsere Stadt würde aussterben."

„Wie schrecklich. Ich würde immer daran zurück denken, wie schön ich es die letzten 100 Jahre hatte und traurig sein.", gestehe ich. Zumindest nehme ich an, dass es für mich so wäre, wenn ich solange ein Teil der Geschichte gewesen wäre.

„Darum würden sie sich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Aber Edward hat gesagt, dass ihr eure Gedanken behaltet, wenn ihr in die Menschenwelt geht!", protestiere ich.

Einen Moment sieht Jasper mich an. Die blauen Augen tiefsinnig und unergründlich, einen zutiefst betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sollte es jemals soweit kommen, wird mein letzter Weihnachtswunsch sein, dass sie alle Christmas Town aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen."

Und nachdem was Ed mir erzählt hat, hat Santa Claus die Macht dazu. Wie schrecklich traurig. Ich will nicht, dass Christmas Town endet.

„Aber keine Sorge, Bella, wir sind weit davon entfernt, dass unsere Stadt schrumpft.", Santa lächelt und ich kann Hoffnung spüren.

„Halt dich fest, wie setzen zur Landung an!"

Der Schnee stiebt an den Kufen empor und macht kleine Regenbögen.

Wie wunderschön.

Als sich der glitzernde Schnee gelegt hat, kann ich Alice sehen, die ein Tablett hält. Die Getränke in den Tassen dampfen.

„Heiße Milch mit Honig und Kekse.", strahlt sie.

Jasper grinst mich an, als wir zeitgleich in den Keks beißen.

Ich sehe Edward über den Platz auf uns zu kommen, im Arm hat er, fein säuberlich gefaltet, meine Kleidung, die ich seit der ersten Nacht nicht mehr gesehen hab.

„Viel Spaß!"; kichert Alice, die von Jasper aus der Szene geschoben wird.

„Bist du soweit?", lächelt Edward und reicht mir meine Sachen. Er selbst trägt immer noch die hier üblichen Farben, aber seine Kleidung könnte fast als normal durchgehen.

Frage mich, ob ich morgen wieder in Christmas Town aufwachen werde oder doch nicht hierher zurück kehre, sobald ich einmal die Realität betreten habe.

###


	5. Familienbande 2

**HYA!**

**Manchmal ist Familie wirklich ein Graus!**

**Allerliebste Grüße**

**Tali**

**##**

**Caius PoV**

Sehe dem seichten Schneetreiben zu. In der Nacht gab es einen kleinen Schneesturm, der Christmas Town zugesetzt hat.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich meinen Cousin nicht leiden kann.

Ich mag JASPER. Aber ich kann mich nicht mit der Funktion von Santa anfreunden. Ihre Arbeit ist nicht effektiv genug und dieses ganze Pro Bono gehört abgeschafft. Sie arbeiten für „die Freude der Menschen"! So ein Quatsch! Wenn ich bedenke, wie viel Profit wir erzielen könnten!

Kann nicht verstehen, warum wir nicht längst in der Menschwelt den Firmensitz haben.

Ich würde es so machen.

Gevatter Tod, Marcus, lebt es doch vor. Sein Sohn Vladimir betreibt dort eine Firma, die für den Tod arbeitet. Irgendetwas mit Technik.

Blicke Jane an, die aus dem Fenster starrt und dabei zusieht, wie die Eisblumen an den Scheiben empor wachsen.

Manchmal bricht es mir das Herz, ihre großen traurigen Augen zu sehen. Einst wollte sie Elf werden, hat den Eignungstest jedoch nicht bestanden. Zu wenig Teamfähig. Zu egoistisch.

Seither hegt unser jüngstes Mitglied großen Groll gegen Christmas Town.

Sie hat auch die Gesetzeslücke gefunden. Hat Aro und mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass in Santa Claus' Gefolge ein wichtiges Mitglied fehlt.

Die Jule- Ma.

Jane war es auch, die entdeckt hat, dass eine frühere Jule- Ma ihre Position nicht wieder einnehmen kann. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass die vorige Jule- Ma, Didyme, Marcus' Ehefrau, wieder Posten beziehen würde.

Aber nachdem sie vor fast 300 Jahren zurück getreten war, um sich mehr um ihre Enkel zu kümmern, dies keine Möglichkeit für Santa sein Gefolge zu retten.

Ich finde es immer noch höchst amüsant, dass die Ehefrau des Gevatter Tod die Mutter von Santa Claus dargestellt hat.

Mit einem Mal knallt die Tür auf, Jane und ich blicken überrascht in Aros wütendes Gesicht.

Sonst ist mein guter Freund immer so ausgeglichen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Aro schnaubt verächtlich.

„Dein Cousin.", Aro kennt eine Zeit, in der Santa Claus nicht weltweiten Einfluss genossen hat. Heute ist der Weihnachtsmann eine der mächtigsten Gestalten unserer Welt.

„Dieser Wichtel Edward!"

„Edward ist ein Elf.", stellt Jane fest.

Aro blickt sie grimmig an. „Es heißt, sie hätten eine neue Jule-Ma. Noch nennen sie das Mädchen Snow, aber die Entscheidung scheint gefallen!"

„Solange sie ‚Snow' genannt wird, ist noch nichts entschieden, das weißt du."

„Dürfen Menschen überhaupt in unsere Welt derart eindringen?"

„Sie ist ein Mensch?!", ich bin ziemlich entsetzt, dass sich eine Erwachsene zu uns verirrt hat.

„Der erste Sankt Nikolaus war ein Mensch.", wieder Jane.

Ein Mensch, der Jule-Ma wird. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie die Stelle nicht so schnell besetzen, um ihretwillen.

„Es gibt noch mehr Lücken in ihren Statuten."

Aro wendet seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem blonden Mädchen auf der Fensterbank zu.

„Was meinst du, liebes Kind?!", schleicht zu ihr herüber, nimmt ihre Hände in seine.

Vor dem Haus schießen sechs Schneegestalten aus dem Boden.

„Frag sie!", donnert Aro. Ich soll die Eismutter nach der neuen Jule-Ma fragen! Aber Siobhan kooperiert nicht mehr mit mir, seitdem ich gegen meine eigene Familie vorgehe.

Dabei will ich nur ihr Bestes.

Hätte Jasper damals auf mich gehört, wäre ihm viel Leid mit Maria erspart geblieben. Ich habe ihn vor der dunklen Schönheit gewarnt.

In dem Moment, als ich die Türschwelle betrete, kracht Schnee auf mich hernieder.

Blicke Siobhan ins Gesicht, ihr lächelndes Gesicht verrät nicht, ob es ihr Werk gewesen ist.

„Du hast gestern Nacht einen meiner Schneemänner verweht."

Also doch eine Reaktion, auf das Stürmchen gestern Nacht.

Sehe die anderen fünf Eisigen an. Eine von ihnen ist eine der Enkelinnen des Gevatters, Irina. Ihre ältere Schwester Katrina arbeiten als Elf. Die älteste der drei Enkelinnen, Tanya, arbeitet gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater Vladimir in der Menschenwelt.

Wenn Irina unseren Plan, Christmas Town zu einem wirtschaftlichen Unternehmen um zu formen, unterstützen würde, stiegen unsere Chancen, schnell Erfolg zu haben.

**Isabella PoV**

Ich muss eine Gehirnerschütterung haben.

In meiner Vorstellung vom Nordpol gibt es nicht nur einen jungen, Gutaussehenden Weihnachtsmann, sondern auch attraktive männliche Elfen und den Tod, der regelmäßig zum Essen in Christmas Town vorbeischneit.

Und außerdem ist er der Großvater von Kate.

Dabei sieht der Gevatter nicht alt aus. Und gar nicht knochig.

Ohne Sense und Kutte könnte man Marcus als sanftmütig bezeichnen, seine braunen Augen als warmherzig.

„Der Tod bedeutet ja nicht Bosheit.", klärt Edward mich auf. „Er ist nur derjenige, der die Menschen auf ihrem letzten Weg begleitet. Stell dir vor, wie man sich nach dem eigenen Ableben ohne ihn fühlen würde. Verloren, verunsichert, ohne Ziel. Er geleitet Menschen zu ihrem Seelenfrieden."

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Tod noch nie als Freund gesehen habe, aber Eds Argumentation macht schon irgendwie Sinn.

Der Knaller ist aber, dass die Frau von Gevatter Tod vor Esme Jule- Ma gewesen ist. Ich zweifele wirklich an meinem Geisteszustand.

Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wieso gerade ich hier gelandet bin. Beziehungsweise, warum ich mir so einen Quatsch zusammen fantasiere.

Ich bezweifele aber, dass ich darauf eine Antwort erhalten werde.

Ich begreife, dass Santa ein neues Schneemädchen braucht. Aber nicht, warum Alice mich für die optimale Besetzung hält.

#

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, liege ich im Koma.

Bereits fünfmal bin ich in Christmas Town aufgewacht. Inzwischen mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um meinen Dad.

Außerdem ist in meiner Realität jetzt in zwei Tagen Weihnachten, aber anscheinend herrscht am Nordpol eine andere Zeit, denn hier sind es noch zwei Wochen.

Dennoch läuft alles auf Hochtouren.

Edward ist für die Personalbetreuung zuständig und damit meistens meine Begleitung. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte.

Seit gestern weiß ich auch ganz sicher, dass es keine Mrs. Edward gibt.

Ich hatte erst die Befürchtung, dass Edward mit seinen 407Jahren doch verheiratet sein könnte. Ich meine, wer würde ihn nicht vom Fleck weg heiraten, nur um ihn vom Markt zu nehmen. Aber ich konnte feststellen, da Zeit nur im Countdown der Bescherungen gemessen wird und nicht in Jahren, diese Dinge nicht eilen.

So streitet Alice noch immer ab, dass sie rot wird, wenn sie Santa gegenüber tritt. Nessie sagt, dass das schon eine ganze Weile so geht.

Alice indes lenkt jedes Mal vom Thema ab. Ihr letztes Täuschungsmanöver hat mit Kates Schwester zu tun. Ich solle Edward mal fragen, warum Tanya in die Menschenwelt gegangen ist.

Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch so eine traurige Geschichte vertrage.

Heute wird Jasper mit mir eine Schlittentour über den Nordpolhimmel machen. Damit ich mich daran gewöhne und mich als Snegurotschka nicht in den Schlitten übergebe.

Ich habe ein bisschen Angst. Ich bin nicht schwindelfrei und wenn wir abheben, kann ich für nichts garantieren.

Außerdem habe ich Siobhan und die Eisheiligen beobachtet, wie sie aus Schnee und Kälte hünenhafte, massige Pferde herauf beschworen haben und mit ihnen in den Schnee los donnerten. Laut Maggie das übliche Fortbewegungsmittel um irgendwo Winter zu machen, und es sei gar nicht so einfach, so ein Tier zu erschaffen. Ihr Pferd sei immer noch eher ein Pony, dabei will sie nächstes Jahr unbedingt dabei sein, wenn sie den Winter verbreiten.

Ich finde den kreisrunden Platz in der Mitte der Stadt immer noch beeindruckend. Es ist so heimelig, es fühlt sich an, wie am Weihnachtsmorgen in der Kindheit.

Eine riesige Tanne, größer als die in der Hütte, ist bunt mit allem Möglichen geschmückt. Edward hat mir erklärt, dass jeder Einwohner und auch jeder Besucher herzlich eingeladen ist, etwas an die immergrünen Zweige zu hängen.

Ein Engel aus Saphirblauem Kristall ist von meinem sexy Weihnachtself. Es erinnere ihn an seine Mutter. Aber näher kann ich darauf nicht eingehen. Zum einen, weil ich wie gesagt, nicht noch eine Tränenreiche Geschichte überstehe- ob jetzt vor Freude, oder weil es schrecklich ist- und weil Alice uns unbedingt noch etwas im Schlitten zeigen will, was sie und Emmett installiert haben.

Jasper zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Keine Panik, Rosalie hat alles überprüft. Wir haben das richtig gemacht."

Während Alice Kopf über im Schlitten hängt, frage ich mich, ob sie mit Absicht ihren Hintern in die Höhe hält. Während Santa zwar lächelnd vorgibt, darauf zu achten, was Alice im Cockpit zeigt,- eine Maschine, die heiße Getränke und Haferflockenplätzchen serviert- ist deutlich, dass seine Augen völlig fasziniert von der elfenhaften Rückseite meiner Freundin sind.

Er ist eben auch nur ein Mann.

Ich habe noch gar nicht in Erfahrung gebracht, ob sich die fleißigen Helfer selbst beschenken. Sollte dies der Fall sein, sollte ich Alice vielleicht eine rote Schleife um den Hals binden und sie vor Santas Büro absetzen.

Hach, inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass ich immer wieder glaube, dass sie echt sind. Was auch an der gefühlten Wahrheit von Edward liegt. Wenn es so einen Mann doch nur in Seattle gäbe! Einen echten, wirklichen Mann, der ist wie Ed und nicht jemand, bei dem ich immer noch befürchte, dass er entweder aus Lebkuchen und Feenstaub besteht oder nur eine Ausgeburt meiner seltsam aktiven Fantasie ist.

Das Blinzeln der grünen Augen holt mich zurück in den Moment.

„Entschuldige", stammele ich und laufe knallrot an. Es war ja klar, dass genau dieser Fakt sogar in meiner Fantasie nicht weggeht. „Was hast du gesagt?", blicke Schuldbewusst zu Edward auf.

Hoffentlich hat er nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn angestarrt habe. Oder schlimmer, hoffentlich habe ich nicht so laut gedacht…

Wieder zieht Ed die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Zu früh gefreut.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mitkommen würdest, wenn ich meiner Cousine einen kurzen Besuch abstatte. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, immerhin gehen bald die ersten Bescherungsfeiern los."

Er will mich Esme vorstellen? Er will mit mir in die echte Welt?

Wieder starre ich ihn an.

Ein Räuspern reißt Ed und mich aus unserer betretenen Stille.

Ach ja! Jetzt stehen Santa und Alice dicht neben einander und sehen uns an, als wären wir die beiden, die ihre Attraktion zu einander verbergen würden!

Ich starre Edward wenigstens öffentlich an und erhasche nicht heimlich einen Blick!

„Okay, ich bin dabei. Meinst du, sie wird mich mögen?", warum daraufhin Ed, Santa und Garrett zu lachen beginnen, frei und unbekümmert, ist mir nicht klar.

Im nächsten Augenblick hat Jasper meine Hand und hilft mir galant in den Schlitten.

„Wenn es dir zu schnell ist, sag bitte bescheid. Bist du dich daran gewöhnt hast, kann es manchmal ein paar Reisen dauern."

Mir ist jetzt schon übel, danke.

„Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?"

„Nicht zu lang. Es ist immerhin nur ein Test.", Jasper lächelt mich mit seinem fürsorglichen Santa Lächeln an und ich entspanne mich augenblicklich.

Kurz revoltiert mein Magen, als die Tiere anziehen und wir uns in Bewegung setzen.

„Wir werden zuerst ein paar Runden auf dem Boden drehen, auch wenn das unseren Freunden nicht ganz passt.", lachend nickt Santa Jasper in Richtung der Rentiere, die einheitlich Schnauben.

„Tut mir leid?", antworte ich. Wieder lacht Jasper.

Er und Edward haben sich in den letzten beiden Tagen sichtlich entspannt, obwohl es in Christmas Town immer hektischer wird. Vor allem an Ed ist es mir aufgefallen, die dunkeln Ringe unter seinen Augen sind vergangen, sein Blick ist wieder Wiesengrün und klar.

Blicke auf meine geliebten, viel getragenen Dockers.

_„Alice darf sich deiner Garderobe erst dann vollends bemächtigen, wenn du die Probezeit bestanden hast."_

Sogar in meinem eigenen Kopf lege ich mir Steine in den Weg.

Obwohl, wenn ich an die Outfits der Elfen denke, die Alice allen anzieht, bin ich ein klein wenig froh, dass ich meine eigenen Schuhe tragen kann.

„HO, HO, HO!", vor Schreck falle ich beinahe vom Sitz. Und mit einem Mal reißen die Rentiere gen Himmel und ziehen den Wagen mit sich in die Luft.

Völlig fasziniert wie wunderschön Christmas Town von oben ist, kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich glückselig bin oder mich übergeben möchte.

Der Anblick ist grandios. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich, dass die Stadt in Form eines Sterns gebaut ist.

„Das dort ist unsere Zentrale.", Jasper geht etwas hinab und deutet auf das Häuschen, in dem ich zurzeit noch wohne und durch das ich in diese wundersame Welt eingetreten bin. Es ist von allen Seiten winzig. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie soviel Platz in dieses Haus passt.

Aber es ist die gesamte Stadt die von außen aussieht, wie eine kleine unbedeutende Siedlung.

„Radarschirme nehmen uns nicht wahr. Sollte man doch einmal über uns stolpern, sind wir kaum aufregend genug, uns einen Besuch abzustatten."

Santa Jasper behauptet also, dass diese Stadt in der Menschenwelt liegt?

„Warum sagen alle immer ‚Menschenwelt', wenn ihr doch ein Teil davon seid?", erkundige ich mich.

„Weil die Menschen andere Maßstäbe haben als wir. Zeit zum Beispiel, die ihnen unheimlich viel bedeutet. Es muss alles immer schneller werden. Dabei sollten wir einmal innehalten und die Schönheit des Augenblicks genießen."

Einleuchtend.

Während ich noch darüber staune, wie die Wasseroberfläche tief unter uns glitzert, kommt mir wieder in den Sinn, dass ich nicht weiß, ob Santa irgendetwas außer Milch und Keksen bekommt.

„Wir geben ein großes Fest zwischen Silvester und dem Drei- Königstag. Es ist wohl etwas ausgeartet, in den letzten Jahrhunderten. Es ist eine Art Geschenk von Alice für Alice.", Santa lächelt verschmitzt.

„Und du? Was bekommt Santa Claus zur Bescherung? Außer Milch und Keksen!"

„Das bringe ich beides für Emmett und Jake mit."

„Woah, heißt das, du isst und trinkst es nicht einmal selbst? Findest du das nicht gemein."

„Nein.", belustigt blickt mich das azurblaue Augenpaar an. „Die Kinder bedanken sich damit, für die Geschenke von Santa Claus. Aber ich bringe die Geschenke nur. Die Arbeit machen die anderen."

„Hm. Okay, früher war das anders?"

„Ja. Als die Bescherungen noch nicht so weit ausgeufert und die Geschenke anders, einfacher waren, haben Santas anfangs nur mit einer handvoll Elfen gearbeitet."

„Das bedeutet, es gibt die Elfen nur, weil es immer mehr Kinder gibt, die Geschenke wollen und wenn es irgendwann keine Kinder mehr gäbe, die an Santa Claus glauben, würden sie umfallen wie die Fliegen?", ich bin völlig entsetzt.

„Um Himmelswillen, nein! Allerdings würde unsere Stadt mit der Zeit zu einem Dorf schrumpfen, weil immer weniger Elfen benötigt würden und wir somit weniger Stellen zu vergeben haben. Wir fallen nicht tot um, aber wir würden uns höchst wahrscheinlich in alle Windrichtungen in alle Teile der Welt zerstreuen und unsere Stadt würde aussterben."

„Wie schrecklich. Ich würde immer daran zurück denken, wie schön ich es die letzten 100 Jahre hatte und traurig sein.", gestehe ich. Zumindest nehme ich an, dass es für mich so wäre, wenn ich solange ein Teil der Geschichte gewesen wäre.

„Darum würden sie sich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Aber Edward hat gesagt, dass ihr eure Gedanken behaltet, wenn ihr in die Menschenwelt geht!", protestiere ich.

Einen Moment sieht Jasper mich an. Die blauen Augen tiefsinnig und unergründlich, einen zutiefst betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sollte es jemals soweit kommen, wird mein letzter Weihnachtswunsch sein, dass sie alle Christmas Town aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen."

Und nachdem was Ed mir erzählt hat, hat Santa Claus die Macht dazu. Wie schrecklich traurig. Ich will nicht, dass Christmas Town endet.

„Aber keine Sorge, Bella, wir sind weit davon entfernt, dass unsere Stadt schrumpft.", Santa lächelt und ich kann Hoffnung spüren.

„Halt dich fest, wie setzen zur Landung an!"

Der Schnee stiebt an den Kufen empor und macht kleine Regenbögen.

Wie wunderschön.

Als sich der glitzernde Schnee gelegt hat, kann ich Alice sehen, die ein Tablett hält. Die Getränke in den Tassen dampfen.

„Heiße Milch mit Honig und Kekse.", strahlt sie.

Jasper grinst mich an, als wir zeitgleich in den Keks beißen.

Ich sehe Edward über den Platz auf uns zu kommen, im Arm hat er, fein säuberlich gefaltet, meine Kleidung, die ich seit der ersten Nacht nicht mehr gesehen hab.

„Viel Spaß!"; kichert Alice, die von Jasper aus der Szene geschoben wird.

„Bist du soweit?", lächelt Edward und reicht mir meine Sachen. Er selbst trägt immer noch die hier üblichen Farben, aber seine Kleidung könnte fast als normal durchgehen.

Frage mich, ob ich morgen wieder in Christmas Town aufwachen werde oder doch nicht hierher zurück kehre, sobald ich einmal die Realität betreten habe.

###


	6. Christmas Wishes

**HYA!**

**Isabella hofft, dass ihre Weihnachtswünsche wahr werden, ich wünsche euch einen netten Weihnachtsmann! **

**liebe Grüße**

**Tali**

**##**

**_Isabella PoV_**

_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee _

_I wrote to you with Childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now and still need help somehow  
I'm not a child but my heart still can dream_

Blicke mich irritiert um. Hatte ich doch eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass wir aus dem Kamin fallen oder als Schneemänner aus dem Eis empor schießen.

Edward lacht.

„Wir sind nicht Santa Claus und die Show mit Schnee und Eis ziehen nur die Eisheiligen ab.", erklärt der Elf.

„Könnten wir denn?", oh bitte lass ihn ja sagen, dann möchte ich das mal probieren!

„Wir könnten durch den Kamin herein kommen. Einfluss über Schnee haben nur die Eisigen und Santa."

„Warum sitzen wir dann in einem Auto?", blicke neugierig zu dem weißen Haus hinauf, vor dessen Garage Edward hält.

„Wie würden wir den Nachbarn unsere Anwesenheit erklären, wo wir uns doch im Haus bewegen, aber nicht zur Tür herein gekommen sind?"

Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass nicht alle erleben, was ich gerade habe. Dass nicht alle meine Fantasie teilen. Das sind die Momente, die ich erschreckend real finde.

Als wir aussteigen, erhasche ich einen Blick auf Eds Auto. Na ja, auch wenn es unsexy ist. Der silberne Volvo ist das Understatement des Jahres.

Welches Auto Alice wohl fährt, fährt sie überhaupt?

„Oh ja, Alice fährt wie ein Berserker.", wieder kichert mein persönlicher Elf.

Fühle mein Herz unbarmherzig gegen meinen Brustkorb hämmern. Mein Hals schnürt sich zu. Weiß gar nicht, warum ich so aufgeregt bin.

Was ist, wenn wir nicht mehr nach Christmas Town gehen?

Was, wenn ich nicht mehr dort ankomme?

Und dann erstarre ich, als Esme die Tür öffnet.

In Natura wirkt sie noch viel lieblicher. Ihre braunen Augen strahlen Wohlgesonnenheit aus. Ihr Lächeln ist weich und warm.

Edward umarmt sie, drückt seine Cousine an sich.

„Liebe Grüße vom Cousinchen. Unser geliebter Terrorelf lädt dich zu einer Spritztour im neuen Jahr ein, weil sie glaubt, dass sie dieses Jahr einen kanariengelben Porsche bekommen wird."

Esmes Lachen ist hell und klar, irgendwie aufmunternd.

Edward macht zwei Schritte zurück.

„Das ist Isabella. Sie folgt dir nach."

„Hallo?", warum klingt bei mir alles, wie eine Frage, wenn ich nervös bin!?

„Sehr erfreut, Bella. Das mein Name Esme ist, hat dir unser lieber Edward hoffentlich schon verraten."

„Was denkst du von mir, Cousine?!", Edwards Augen funkeln schelmisch, als er versucht einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zu machen.

„Kommt rein, es ist kalt."

Die Art wie Esme geht, der melodische, weiche Klang ihrer Stimme, ihre Bewegungen verkörpern für mich die perfekte Jule-Ma. Gut, habe ich keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, dennoch muss ich an mich halten, sie nicht anzustarren, während wir ihr ins Haus folgen.

Der Flur ist mit Tannengrün in hohen Vasen geschmückt, von der Decke hängt ein Adventskranz mit einem Mistelzweig.

„WOAH! STOPP!"; mit einem Mal wirbelt Esme vor uns herum. „Ihr macht sofort zwei Schritte zurück!"

„Esme…", jammert Edward.

„Du kennst die Regel! Wer unter einer Mistel hindurch geht!", Esmes Stimme wandert ermahnend zu uns.

Ich weiß, was Menschen unter der Mistel verstehen, ob Weihnachtselfen denselben Traditionen frönen?

Edward seufzt, mit einem Mal spüre ich etwas kühles auf meiner Wange – OHA – Edwards Lippen verweilen nur eine Sekunde, ich muss feststellen, dass Elfenlippen ein wenig kühler, aber auch samtiger sind, zumindest die meines sexy Elf, als die von den Jungs und Männern, von denen ich mich bisher habe küssen lassen.

„Schon viel besser.", Esme klatscht seicht in die Hände, bevor sie uns ins Wohnzimmer führt.

„Der Baum hier ist prächtiger.", erklärt sich die ehemalige Jule- Ma.

Esme hat mehr als einen Baum im Haus?

Sachte nickt Edward.

Hingegen meiner anfänglichen Nervosität, ist das Gespräch mit Esme unfassbar angenehm.

Ich habe geglaubt, sie habe mit Magie die Engel singen lassen, dabei habe ich nur die Fernbedienung der Musikanlage nicht gesehen, mit der sie die Weihnachtsmusik eingeschaltet hat.

Ihr Früchtekuchen ist beinahe magisch, genau so wie sie selbst. Sie habe Liam das Rezept abgeschwatzt, gesteht sie.

Ich mag Weihnachten zwar, aber der ganze Trubel war mir bisher immer zu aufgesetzt. Doch wenn ich Esme zuhöre, die von Lichterdekorationen und Tannenbäumen spricht, sehe wie ihre Wangen und ihr ganzes Sein zu leuchten scheint, muss es doch einen Zauber haben.

„Vermisst du Christmas Town?!"; platzt es aus mir heraus. Edward blickt mich entsetzt an. Was?!

„Jetzt gerade, ein wenig. Es ist mein liebstes Fest. Man trifft Familie und Freunde, verbringt Zeit miteinander. Und die kugelrunden Augen der Kinder, wenn sie ihre Geschenke erhalten! Und ich vermisse Liams Kochkünste!", Esme schließt kurz die Augen und lächelt, blickt mich dann freundlich an. „Aber ich habe gewusst, worauf ich mich einlasse. Carlisle glaubt nicht an Weihnachten. Eigentlich hatte er sogar vor vom 22. bis zum 2.01. durchzuarbeiten, aber er musste feststellen, dass ich auch am 2.01. noch Weihnachten feiern würde. Es wird nicht ausfallen. Es wird alles gut werden, immerhin hat er ab dem 22. drei Tage frei."

Ich kann das Schloss hören, dass sich unter dem Schlüssel bewegt. „Das wird er sein!", Esme springt auf und dreht die Musik etwas lauter. Der arme Mann hat gar keine Chance, gegen diese Weihnachtsdröhnung.

„Welcher Tag ist hier heute?", flüstere ich Edward zu.

„Der 22.12.", Edward lächelt verschmitzt.

„Wah! Das heißt, wir sind in der Wirklichkeit?!"

„Bin ich etwa nicht echt? Sehe ich aus, als sei ich aus Lebkuchen und Feenstaub!?"

Oh, das hat er gehört?

„Doch schon, aber… wie kann das sein… Es gibt euch", blicke zu dem jungen Mann auf, der zum Wohnzimmer hereinkommt und damit meinen Gedanken unterbricht. Er hat Jaspers knallblaue Augen, wie ein Himmel kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Alice hat mir ein Bild der kleinen Lucy gezeigt und Carlisle hat tatsächlich große Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Ahnin.

Sein Handschlag ist angenehm warm und fest.

„Mein Cousin Edward. Und Bella.", stellt Esme uns vor, mir entgeht der fragende Blick von Carlisle nicht.

„Möchten Sie zum Essen bleiben?", schlägt Carlisle vor.

„Oh es tut uns leid, leider nein. Wir müssen noch Kekse backen und Milch kaufen. Immerhin wollen wir doch nicht, dass Santa hungrig bleibt.", Edward steht auf und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Esme schmunzelt. Carlisle Gesicht zeigt Verwirrung, doch das Klingeln seines Telefons verhindert jegliche Äußerung, als er sich entschuldigt und in der Küche verschwindet.

„Wir müssen aber wirklich aufbrechen, Bella. Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier. Esme, glaubst du wirklich, dass er je wieder an den Zauber der Weihnacht glauben wird?"

Edward zweifelt das tatsächlich an. Ich hingegen habe Esme als den Typ Frau kennen gelernt, die alles bewerkstelligen kann, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat.

„Es muss, Edward. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

Zum Abschied drückt sie uns beide. Carlisle winkt uns durchs Küchenfenster.

Als wir wieder im Auto sind, überfalle ich meinen Sexy Elf mit meinen übrig gebliebenen Fragen.

„Was hat sie damit gemeint?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Was weißt du über Carlisle's Glauben?"

„Ach das. Das ist nur ein alter Aberglaube. Santa hat dir ja bereits erklärt, wie abhängig wir vom Glauben der Menschen sind. Und es heißt, wenn Santas Nachkommen nicht an ihn glauben, wie sollte es der Rest der Menschheit? Ein verlorener Nachkomme soll genauso wirken, wie 100 normale Menschen. Aber es ist nur ein Märchen."

„Warum sind wir gerade so schnell gegangen? Ich hatte das Gefühl, du wärst gern länger geblieben."

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Bella. Natürlich wäre ich gern geblieben, ich habe Jahrhunderte fast jeden Tag mit ihr zugebracht."

„Das ist es aber nicht nur."

„Du siehst zu viel.", seufzt Ed. „Da Carlisle an nichts Magisches glaubt, hätte es sein können, dass er anfängt, durch uns hindurch zu sehen. Und wie hätten wir das erklärt?"

Gebe mich vorerst geschlagen, als wir die Straße immer schneller hinunter fahren.

„In welcher Stadt sind wir eigentlich?"

Edward donnert so schnell am Ortsausgangsschild vorüber, dass ich keine Zeit habe, es zu lesen, bevor wir auch schon wieder in einem Schlitten sitzen und an Zuckerstangen vorbei rasen.

„ED! Kannst du bitte langsamer fahren!", ich glaube ich übergebe mich gleich. Anscheinend ist Alice nicht die Einzige, die fährt wie ein Berserker.

„Es eilt!", drehe mich zu dem Stimmchen um und falle vor Schreck fast aus dem kleinen Schlitten. Hinter mir klammert sich einer der Wichtel an das Geländer. Ich glaube, er heißt Riley.

„Was ist passiert? Geht es Santa gut?!"

Riley zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schielt zu Edward hinüber, der grinsend das Ren antreibt.

„Das ist das erste, was dir in den Sinn kommt?", nicke verwundert. Worauf will der kleine Wichtel hinaus? Ich hätte gern eine Antwort. „So, so. Hat die Schwester es wieder gesehen, aye!", scheint an Edward gerichtet zu sein.

„Wette nicht gegen das Schwesterchen!", returniert Edward.

„OKAY, ICH WILL WISSEN WAS PASSIERT IST!"

„Aro versucht ein Eilverfahren einzuleiten. Immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir die Stelle nicht besetzt haben.", erklärt Riley.

„Und ob wir das haben! Riley, kannst du den anderen sagen, dass wir gleich da sind?!"

Der Wichtel nickt eifrig und lässt sich vom Schlitten fallen.

„Wer ist Aro?"

„Aro ist in der Menschenwelt der Sandmann. Er erinnert sich an eine Zeit, bevor Santa mächtig geworden ist. Er will einen Teil des Ruhmes wieder haben."

Mir steigt die Wut in die Wangen. Wie der Bengel es wagen kann, so etwas überhaupt anzuschieben!

„Wegen ihm ist aufgefallen, dass uns die Jule- Ma fehlt."

Mit einem Schlag wird mir bewusst, dass ich noch immer in der Probezeit bin. Ich bin noch nicht die Jule- Ma.

**_Alice PoV_**

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list_

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end

Santa sitzt am ovalen Konferenztisch seinem Cousin gegenüber. Links von ihm sitzt Peter, rechts Eleazar. Peter kümmert sich um alles, was mit Auflistungen und Verzeichnissen zu tun hat. El ist unser Paragraphenheld. Er kennt die Klauseln in all unseren Verträgen und hatte in den letzten 100Jahren etwas mehr zu tun, da Emmett nun Teil unserer Familie ist.

Rosalie steht hinter Santa und krallt sich an der Stuhllehne fest, um nicht auf Caius los zu gehen.

An der schmaleren Tischseite sitzt auf Santas Seite Siobhan, als Eismutter. Neben ihr, genau in der Mitte, der Gevatter Tod, neben ihm sitzt Irina, dann sind einige Stühle frei, dann Caius und Aro. Jane steht dicht hinter Aro, funkelt wütend zu mir herüber.

Grrr. Ich kann Jane nicht ausstehen. Ganz und gar nicht. Jane lügt wie gedruckt. Uns ist so etwas infames jedoch untersagt. Santa lügt nicht. Weihnachtselfen sagen immer die Wahrheit und Wichtel sollten nicht lügen.

Santa lächelt gelassen. Als wisse er, dass alles gut ausgehen wird.

Hach, ich könnte den halben Tag damit zubringen ihn anzustarren. Aber wo bleiben Bells und Ed?!

Noch hat Aro nicht die große Gerichtsbarkeit angerufen, noch sind Mutter Natur, der „Osterhase" und der Sandmann nicht zu diesem Treffen vorgeladen.

Der Gevatter ist hier, weil er ein Freund beider Seiten ist.

„Santa Jasper, du weißt, warum wir hier sind.", beginnt Aro höflich. „Bisher habt ihr noch keine neue Jule-Ma in euren Stab aufgenommen. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ich habe die Bewerberin bereits kennen gelernt.", schaltet sich der Gevatter ein.

„Alter Freund, Bewerberin! Nicht Jule- Ma. Solange sie unter dem Namen Snow läuft, gilt sie nicht als Weihnachtsmutter."

ARGH! Blödmann!

Dabei ist die Entscheidung längst gefallen. Ihr Initiationsritual ist die Schlittenfahrt mit Santa gewesen, die Besiegelung der gemeinschaftliche Biss in den Keks. Der letzte Schritt der Besuch bei Bells' Vorgängerin.

Wir wissen noch nicht, wie Esme entschieden hat, gehen aber von ihrer Unterstützung aus. Dann muss Bells das Amt nur noch ‚verinnerlicht' haben und alles wird gut.

Aro referiert weiter über die Sachlage des fehlenden Weihnachtself, als sei er vor Gericht.

„Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, einen passenden Elf zu finden, solltest du nicht mehr das Amt des Santa Claus bekleiden, Freund.", Aros lieblicher Tonfall bildet den Kontrast zu der Missgunst in seinen Augen.

Santa blickt mich an, irgendetwas scheint ihn doch zu beunruhigen. Lächele, mit allem was ich habe. Ich bin infektiös, wie sie es nennen. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Und auch Jasper lächelt breit.

Er ist so schön, wenn er lächelt. Wenn ich es gedurft hätte, ich hätte Maria den Hals umgedreht!

Damals ist Jasper außerhalb der Weihnachtszeit durch Schenken gezogen und hat sich vollaufen lassen. Was er sonst noch getrieben hat, will ich lieber nicht wissen. Als Carlisle dann aufgehört hat, an ihn zu glauben, wäre es beinah wieder soweit gekommen. Doch Esme, eventuell auch ein wenig meinerseits, haben ihn daran gehindert, dieselben Dummheiten zu machen, wo sie doch nichts ändern.

Mitten in Caius' Tirade bricht ein Klopfen die Anspannung. Edward, er muss es einfach sein.

Riley zwinkert Jasper zu. Wann ist Riley hier herein gekommen?

Und tatsächlich ist es mein kleiner Bruder der hastig eintritt, Bells hinter sich herzieht.

**_Isabella PoV_**

Wenn Edward nicht so rennen würde, könnte ich den Fakt genießen, dass er meine Hand hält.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du Teleportieren lernst!", schimpft er vor sich her.

Seine Augen funkeln smaragdgrün, wenn er sich aufregt, seine Wangen überzieht ein ganz leichter roter Schimmer. Oh wer hätte gedacht, dass meine Fantasie so schnulzig ist. Aber er ist wirklich süß, wenn er so in Hektik ausbricht und irgendwie sexy.

Wenn ich hier wieder aufwache, brauche ich dringend wieder einen Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass eine meiner Kommilitoninnen mit mir in einen Club geht.

Als wir vor der Tür des Konferenzraums zum Stehen kommen, bin ich verdutzt.

Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet, dass er wie Rambo durch die Tür geht oder sie zumindest mit viel Gebälk aufreißt. Aber mein sexy Elf ist ein Gentleman und klopft nur energisch, bevor er ruhig eintritt. Und mich an seiner Hand mit hineinzieht.

War auch klar, dass selbst in meinem angeschlagenen Hirn, ich weder grazil noch koordiniert bin und so stelle ich mich darauf ein, ihm hinter her zu stolpern.

Doch diesmal fange ich geschickt meine Schritte auf und betrete aufrecht nach Ed den Saal.

Einen Saal, der voll mit Gestalten ist.

Santa springt sofort von seinem Stuhl auf, Pete rutscht einen Stuhl weiter.

Alice' gesamte Erscheinung leuchtet wie eine Discokugel, so fröhlich scheint sie.

Edward schenkt seiner älteren Schwester ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

Zum ersten Mal seitdem ich hier bin, lächelt mich sogar Rosalie ehrlich an.

Alice hat mir erklärt, dass sie wohl am meisten unter Esmes Abwesenheit leidet.

Rosalie kommt auf mich zu, nimmt mich bei den Händen, zwinkert Edward zu, führt mich zu Santa hinüber. Santa küsst mich auf beide Wangen und auf die Stirn.

„Freunde, ich möchte euch Isabella vorstellen.", Jasper.

„Was macht der Mensch noch hier?", am liebsten würde ich Caius eine langen. Wie kann er es wagen, so mit Santa Claus zu reden! Doch stattdessen atme ich tief durch.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, Cousin, wenn du die Jule-Ma mit mehr Respekt behandelst."

Aros Augen werden groß.

„Du bist die neue Jule- Ma, ist das korrekt, Isabella?", ich kenne die Person mit dem stechenden Blick nicht, doch in seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich unwohl.

Esme hat mir geraten, immer davon auszugehen, dass nichts aus Boshaftigkeit geschieht, sondern aus Unwissenheit. Darum sei es wichtig, auch zu einer so unheimlichen Person freundlich zu sein.

Alle sehen mich an. Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich alle anstarren, und schon wenden sie ihren Blick ab. War ich das etwa? Nur Jasper blickt mir fragend ins Gesicht.

Ich kann spüren, wie mein Blick weicher wird, und ich den blauäugigen Jungen in den Arm nehmen möchte. Moment, den Jungen? Ich kann Jasper als Jungen sehen? Dann verändert sich seine Gestalt und die mütterliche Zuneigung wandelt sich in eine seltsame Art der Bewunderung. Blicke Jasper wieder an und erkenne einen älteren Mann mit Bart. Ded Maros! Lächele die Gestalt mit den krachblauen Augen vor mir an.

„Ja. Mein Name ist Isabella und ich bin Jule- Ma. Und Snegurotschka.", die Elfen herum schmunzeln. Ich hätte wohl nicht auf beides hinzu weisen brauchen.

Nur weil ich jetzt Weihnachtsmutter bin, heißt das nicht, ich bin allwissend.

Wo habe ich mich nur hinein manövriert?

Die andere Tischseite schweigt einen Moment, während der Gevatter leicht den Kopf neigt und mir gratuliert.

„Wie erfreulich!", schneidet Aros Stimme durch den Schleier dieser veränderten Eindrücke. Ich fühle mich irgendwie betrunken.

„Das ist ganz normal, das vergeht.", flüstert Jasper und rückt mir den Stuhl zurecht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jule-Ma, Santa. Grandios!", Jane und Caius sehen ihn an, als sei er übergeschnappt.

Aro lehnt sich lächelnd über den Tisch.

„Sag, wunderschöne Jule- Ma Isabella, bist du verheiratet oder mit einem Gentleman so verbandelt, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis du eine Missus bist?"

Eleazar reißt die Augen auf und verzieht unwillig den Mund.

Santa blickt El furios an.

„Sag, bist du?"

„Nein. Aber ich wüsste nicht, warum das von Bedeutung sein sollte."

„Oh. Santa aber auch nicht. Eleazar, alter Freund, möchtest du eure Jule- Ma aufklären, nachdem sie ja anscheinend die Regeln nicht auswendig beherrscht."

Ich habe angenommen, dass sich nun alles zum Guten in Christmas Town gewendet hat. Die vakante Stelle durch mich nachbesetzt. Jetzt kann ich zurück in meine Welt.

Es ist Zeit, wieder aufzuwachen.

Aber Aro, oder meine Fantasie, packen einen neuen Winkelzug aus.

Wenn Aro nun droht, Santa doch zu entmachten, werde ich meinen Kopf solange auf die Tischplatte schlagen, bis ich wieder in meinem Auto bin und in zwei Tagen Weihnachten ist.

Ich werde wahnsinnig.

#

**_Isabella PoV_**

_As children we believe the grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely wrapped beneath the tree  
But heaven only knows that packages  
And bows can never heal a heartached Human soul_

Jasper massiert sich den Nasenrücken.

„CAIUS!"

„Gesetz ist Gesetz, Cousin."

Eleazar und Santa wechseln einen Blick. Alice verzieht den Mund und auch Katrina und der Gevatter schütteln den Kopf.

Blicke Hilfe suchend zu Edward, Jasper legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Esme hat diesen Punkt auch nicht erfüllt.", erklärt Edward.

„Ach nein? Eleazar, Santa?", Aro lächelt wissend.

„Deine Cousine ist verheiratet gewesen.", erklärt Santa. „Bevor du geboren wurdest."

„Aber in Christmas Town sterben wir nicht. Am Nordpol stirbt niemand. Wir hören auf zu altern, wenn es richtig für uns ist."

„Wir haben ihn verbannt. Esme hat sich vor zehn Jahren seine Begnadigung gewünscht und wir haben ihn ohne Wissen über die Magie des Nordpols in die Menschenwelt entlassen.", erklärt Eleazar. „Charles war kein guter Mann. Vielleicht macht er sich als Mensch besser."

Kurz herrscht Stille. Edward blickt fragend seine Schwester an. Mir war nicht klar, dass sie Jahrzehnte trennen. Alice lächelt gezwungen.

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Mit euch beiden.", beginnt Eleazar. „Es gibt einen Absatz in unseren Statuten, die sich auf Santa Claus und Jule- Ma beziehen. Dort heißt es, dass einer der beiden verheiratet sein muss, um das Bild zu wahren. Didyme ist verheiratet, Santa war es eine Zeitlang, Esme hat sich auf Grund dieser Regel niemals von Charles losgesagt. Und da es für Santa eine offizielle Scheidung gegeben hat, gilt er nicht mehr als verheiratet. Santa oder du müssen bis zum Drei Königstag verheiratet sein."

Waoh! Okay, ich habe ja schon festgestellt, dass ich mir die wunderschönen Menschen hier zusammen träume, weil ich auch gern so perfekt wäre, aber das ich scharf aufs Heiraten bin, kann ich nicht sagen. Warum stelle ich nun diese Falle auf?

Jasper schüttelt resigniert den Kopf, ich lege ihm mütterlich einen Arm um die Schultern. Ich will nicht, dass er traurig ist.  
Edward hat gesagt, dass er seid Lucys Auszug nie wieder eine Frau auf diese allumfassende Weise angesehen hat.

„Das ist doch antiquiert!", eh was? Woher kommen solche Worte? Ich rede sonst nicht so. Springe auf.

Aro lächelt gelassen. „Der heilige Sankt Nikolaus hat im 4. Jahrhundert gelebt. Natürlich sind wir nicht so verkommen wie die heutigen Legenden. Der 6. Januar ist euer Stichtag. Ist bis dahin keiner von euch beiden in den Stand der Ehe eingetreten, wird ein neuer Santa Claus gewählt."

Aro erhebt sich und bittet sein Gefolge hinaus.

Irina flüstert dem Gevatter etwas zu, murmelt ein „Santa, es tut mir leid.", und türmt ebenfalls.

„Okay, raus mit euch!"

„Alle?!", Kate blickt Siobhan irritiert an.

„Nein. Santa, Bella, El, Pete, Gar, ihr bleibt.", weißt die Eismutter an.

„Du kannst vergessen, dass ich weiche. Ich bleibe.", behauptet sich Emmett und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Edward baut sich neben ihm auf. „Dann gehe ich auch nicht."

Bevor noch jemand protestieren kann, hat Liam sie alle zur Tür hinaus geschoben.

Ich blicke Emmett an. Er und Jake verkörpern einen Teil des ewigen Kindes. Dennoch kann ich den Ernst in seinem Blick sehen, als er nicht weichen will.

Frage mich, ob er den Geistesblitz hat, der uns aus diesem Schlamassel befreit.

Doch während ich versuche mir einen Reim auf diese eingestaubten Regeln zu machen, bricht um mich herum eine rege Diskussion aus. So aufgeregt habe ich die Elfen noch nicht erlebt.

„Es reicht!", Emmetts Stimme donnert durch den Saal.

„Emmett, wir müssen eine Lösung finden. In drei Wochen muss hier einer verheiratet sein! Oder wir müssen einen Weg herum gefunden haben.", Edward.

„Den es nicht gibt.", Eleazar.

„Es ist doch ganz einfach, Brüderchen. Du weißt doch sonst alles!", Emmett schielt zu mir hinüber. „Na ja, vielleicht warst du abgelenkt."

„Em! Das sagt der Richtige!", Ed ist aufgebracht.

„Welche Lösung schlägst du vor?", richtet Eleazar die Situation wieder aus.

„Da Bella erst seit einer Woche bei uns ist, können wird nicht erwarten, dass sie sich einen Elf zum heiraten sucht.", nicht so vorschnell kleiner Mann, „außerdem ist es Santas Aufgabe das Rollenbild zu erhalten. Du liebst sie doch! Seit mindestens 100 Jahren!"

„Emmett!", Jasper.

„Aber er hat recht. Ihr zwei kommt seit Jahrzehnten nicht zu Rande. Sie ist die Freude. Weswegen bist du nicht auf Zechtour gegangen, als dein Enkel sich losgesagt hat? Das lag nicht an Esme, auch wenn ihr drei das vehement behauptet. Heirate sie!", Garrett blickt seinen Freund an. Jetzt weiß ich woher ich ihn kenne! Er ist Knecht Ruprecht! Wenn ich als Kind gewusst hätte, wie charmant er ist!

Aber von wem reden sie? Santa Jasper soll die Freude heiraten?

„Ich kann sie jawohl nicht dazu zwingen, nur um meinen Job zu retten! Sie hat einen freien Willen!", Santa ist ebenfalls aufgesprungen. Die Gefühle wabern durch den Raum.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dieses Angebot ablehnen würde? Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass ihr Rock in den vergangenen Jahren immer kürzer geworden ist?", Siobhans warme Stimme bringt die Anwesenden sofort zur Räson.

„Sie…", beginnt Santa.

„Was hätte sie sagen sollen, Santa? Sie hat deine Geschichte miterlebt. Sie hat den Schmerz in deinen Augen gesehen. Aber es ist Zeit, die Vergangenheit ziehen zu lassen. Lucy hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dein Leben lang nur für andere opferst. Du bist Santa Claus und kein Märtyrer."

„Vielleicht habe ich zu lange gewartet.", mit einem Mal wirkt Santa wie der Junge, der er einst war. Verunsichert, hilflos.

Fühlt sich an, als sei ich an der Reihe. _  
_„Würde mir bitte jemand sagen, von welcher Elfe wir genau sprechen!"

„Alice!", rumpelt mir ein Chor entgegen.

Oh jetzt wird mir so einiges klar. Warum Alice' Freude so infektiös ist. Weil sie diese Freude ist. Die Freude von Kindern am Weihnachtsmorgen. Die glühende Freude, wenn sich zwei Liebende unter einer Mistel küssen.

Ich kann nicht an mich halten, breche in Gelächter aus.

„Oh geliebter Sohn, wie sehr du mit Blindheit geschlagen bist! Geh, frag sie, ob sie Mrs. Claus werden will. Sie heiratet dich vom Fleck weg. Noch vor dem 24. wird sie dein Haus komplett auf den Kopf gestellt haben."

Jetzt lacht Jasper. „Das hat sie schon längst. Und meine Garderobe verwaltet sie ebenfalls."

„Also bitte, dann seid ihr so gut wie verheiratet!"

Alle Anwesenden stimmen in Jaspers haltloses Gelächter mit ein. Nichts in der Welt würde Alice davon abhalten, Santa zu heiraten. Auch wenn sie es bisher nicht zugegeben hat. Sie liebt ihn. Blicke Edward an, dessen grüne Augen heller scheinen, als seien endlich die Widrigkeiten besiegt. Als hätten wir Aro die nächsten 100Jahre außer Gefecht gesetzt.

#

Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich ein eigenes Haus beziehe. Na ja, eigentlich sitze ich nur auf der Hollywoodschaukel und starre in meine Umgebung. Sie sieht noch immer märchenhaft auf. Elfen und Wichtel, die an mir vorüber ziehen, mir einen Gruß zu rufen.

Jetzt, wo ich Jule- Ma bin, werde ich sicherlich zu tun bekommen.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden schon darauf aufpassen, dass alles funktioniert. Du musst da nicht allein durch.", fahre erschrocken zu Edward herum, der plötzlich links neben mir sitzt. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du die Jule- Ma schon gut drauf hast. Wenn auch auf eine völlig andere Weise, als die Frauen vor dir.", sein Lächeln versichert mir, dass es ein Kompliment, keine Beschwerde ist.

„Danke.", streiche mir Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. „Sag, ist es vorbei? Santa kann nichts mehr zu stoßen und sie leben glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wir sind kein Märchen, wo wir schon zu Beginn wissen, wie alles einmal zu Ende gehen wird. Aber Aro kann uns nicht mehr aufgrund unserer Statuten angreifen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Alice den Antrag von Santa angenommen hat.", Edward lächelt wieder dieses verträumte Lächeln. „Sie ist in Santa verliebt, seit ich mich zurück erinnere."

Tröstend legt er seine Hand auf meine.

„Schlaf gut, Bells.", bevor er aufspringt und mich auf die Stirn küsst. Und sich in Luft auflöst.

Oh ich werde die ganze Nacht von meinem sexy Weihnachtself ohne Elfenkostüm träumen. Und da er für Personalbetreuung zuständig ist und mich über die Weihnachtstage betreuen wird, werde ich wohl noch viele solche Nächte haben.

„Ob du weißt, wie sexy du bist? Ein Wexy."

Jetzt muss Esme es nur noch schaffen, dass Carlisle vor Weihnachten kapituliert und alles wäre perfekt.

Obwohl ich meinen Dad vermisse.

Hinter mir ertönt die Hupe eines Autos. Blicke erschrocken in den Rückspiegel, was?

Wieder hupt der Fahrer des Wagens hinter mir, erschrocken gebe ich Gas und setze Dads Dienstwagen in Bewegung. Keine Achtung vor dem Gesetz! Immerhin ist mein Dad Polizeichef und ich sitze in seinem Wagen!

Wieder erhasche ich einen Blick auf die Rückbank, die voll ist mit Weihnachtseinkäufen. Wann habe ich so viele Geschenke gekauft?

Das letzte was ich weiß ist, dass ich auf dem Weg nach Port Angeles gewesen und dann in Christmas Town gelandet bin.

Und jetzt sitze ich wieder im selben Wagen, mir fehlt aber ein halbe Tag. Mindestens!

Habe ich mir das alles nur eingebildet?

Es gibt weder Santa ohne Bart, noch eine schwarzhaarige Elfe, die ich als meine beste Freundin bezeichnen würde und auch nicht meinen sexy Elf mit den verwuschelten Haaren.

Seufzend halte ich vor Dads Haus und starre gerade aus, dann überkommt es mich und ich taste hektisch meinen Kopf ab.

„Du hast dir deinen Kopf übrigens nicht angeschlagen."

WAAH! Oh mein Gott, ich kriege einen Herzinfarkt. Starre den Elf auf dem Beifahrersitz an.

„Wo kommst du jetzt her?"

„Oh Bells, Bells, Bells. Ich bin ein Elf."

Mein Herz hämmert noch immer unaufhörlich gegen meinen Brustkorb.

„Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden, was du die letzten fünf Stunden so getrieben hast."

Blicke ihn gespannt aber schweigend an.

„Du warst einkaufen, die Tüten auf der Rückbank, hast du Alice zu verdanken. Du weißt ja, wie sie ist, wenn man sie einmal loslässt. Du hast auch deine Freundin Jess besucht und sie hat dir ihr Herz ausgeschüttet. Sie glaubt ihr Freund – Mike oder Tyler, ich konnte ihrem Redeschwall nicht gut folgen, sie war zu schnell – würde sie betrügen. Das tut er im Übrigen nicht. Er plant nur schon seit Wochen einen Heiratsantrag. Sie wird morgen anrufen, um sich bei dir zu bedanken und dir die guten Neuigkeiten mit zu teilen."

„Mike."

„Bitte?"

„Jessicas Freund heißt Mike. Sie sind schon seit der High School ein Paar."

„Ah. Okay.", Edward blickt an Dads Haus empor. „Ihr werdet morgen Besuch zum Essen haben. Die Clearwaters kommen vorbei."

Das überrascht mich.

„Bist du wirklich?"

Edward lacht.

„So langsam wird das beleidigend, Hübscheste. Zumindest bin ich nicht aus Lebkuchen."  
„Und nicht aus Feenstaub!"

„Richtig, obwohl, wenn ich gerade glitzere, liegt das an Alice, die gerade auf alles Glitter streut."

„Ich bilde mir dich nicht nur ein?"

„Sieh dir übermorgen die Seite des „Seattle Sacred Heart" an. Les den Artikel über den jungen Arzt der ein todkrankes Kind auf wundersame Weise geheilt hat."

„Santas Werk?"

Edward nickt.

„Carlisles Weihnachtswunsch. So langsam scheint er wieder an seinen Urgroßvater zu glauben."

Wir sehen uns an. Einer von Dads Freunden fährt an uns vorüber und hupt grüßend.

Wenn er uns beide gesehen hat, habe ich mir Ed wenigstens nicht eingebildet.

„Ich werde dich vermissen.", stammele ich verlegen. Ich glühe bestimmt wie eine Tomate.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mit mir auf unseren Ball gehst. Als mein Date, verehrte Jule- Ma. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass du das Brautjungfernkleid nicht tragen musst."

„Braut…?"

„Alice und Santa nutzen unser Fest für ihre Hochzeit."

„Bella? Warte, Seth soll dir Reintragen helfen!", dröhnt Dads Stimme gedämpft nach draußen.

„Edward, du…", doch der Elf sitzt längst nicht mehr neben mir.

**_Alice Pov_**

AHHHH! Okay, tief durchatmen. Jetzt könnte ich Bella brauchen. Doch als Jule-Ma hat sie erst am Silvester öffentlich aufzutreten, darum kann sie diesmal die Weihnachtstage mit ihrem Dad verbringen. Diese Zeit wird weniger werden, wenn sie vollends eingearbeitet ist.

Zusätzlich zu unserem Geschenkemarathon bin ich nun vollends überfordert.

„Schatz, du müsstest nicht mal ein Kleid haben.", Carmen setzt sich zu mir. Blicke sie aus kugelrunden Augen an. „Aber du willst unbedingt ein besonderes Kleid?", sie blickt auf die Zeichnungen hinab. Ich habe dafür eigentlich keine Zeit, wir brauchen jede helfende Hand.

„Tia?", Carmens melodische Stimme lockt die schöne Elfe hervor. Carmen wuchtet die Zeichnungen in die Arme der Jüngeren. „Eins davon ist Alice' Hochzeitskleid."

„Ich werde es finden, Alice. Ich verspreche es dir!"

„Wir werden das schon machen. Du könntest doch zu Sommersonnenwende eine Party veranstalten. Dann kannst du sogar zwei Kleider tragen!"

Ich liebe Carmens Gedankengänge, soweit hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht!

Ich liebe Weihnachten, ich liebe Santa Claus. Und alles wird noch besser.

Muss an Carlisles Weihnachtswunsch denken. Den er sehr knapp abgesetzt hat.

Am Abend des 22.12., nachdem Bella und Edward zu Besuch gewesen sind.

_Carlisle seufzt. Der Anruf seinen Kollegen hat leider bestätigt, dass der kleine Patient zu krank ist und keine Aussicht auf Besserung besteht. Damit könnten sie ihn nicht operieren und im schlimmsten Fall würde er es nicht einmal bis Silvester schaffen._

_Er hat so sehr gehofft, dass doch noch ein Wunder geschieht._

_„Bringst du Wein mit?", Esmes liebliche Stimme aus dem Esszimmer._

_Carlisle lächelt, blickt die Weihnachtsdeko im Fenster an. Santa Claus und Jack Frost._

_„Wenn es dich wirklich gibt, Weihnachtsmann, dann machst du den Kleinen gesund. Das wünsche ich mir.", warum er auf einmal mit der Figur spricht, ist ihm nicht klar, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich wie ein Quäntchen Hoffnung an._

_„Wo bleibst du?", Esme tritt hinter ihn und legt ihm den Arm auf die Schultern. _

_„Ich habe nur noch schnell meinen Brief an den Weihnachtsmann geschrieben."_

_„Du?"_

_„Ja ich, Holdeste!", neigt sich zu Esme, küsst sie. Fragt sich, ob sie die Erfüllung seines heimlichen Weihnachtswunsch vom vorher gegangenen Jahr ist._

Auch wenn es nur ein Anfang ist, etwas vom kindlichen Glauben hat sich in Carlisle bewegt. Es ist nicht tot.

**_Isabella PoV_**

Wir müssen tatsächlich zweimal zum Auto!

Seth strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und ist schon wieder am Essen. Der kleine Clearwater hat Appetit wie ein Wolf.

„Bella, was ist das auf dem Beifahrersitz? Hast du ein Geschenk vergessen?"

Blicke genauso gebannt wie er durch das Fenster, bevor ich die Tür aufreiße und die filigrane Kristallfigur an mich nehme. Es ist Edwards saphirblauer Weihnachtsengel.

Auf einem kleinen Briefbogen aus der Werkstatt des Weihnachtsmannes steht in Edwards geschwungener Handschrift:

_Ich warte zuhause auf dich, E. _

Ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet. Es ist alles echt.

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
__**The End?**_

_# _


	7. OuttakeHilfe es sind noch Worte übrig

**HYA!**

**Hoffe euer Weihnachtsmann war/ist fleißig! **

**Dies nun ein Outtake der Sorte "Hilfe, ich habe noch Worte übrig, aber eigentlich ist die Geschichte schon erzählt!" Hoffe ihr hattet mit Christmas Town ein wenig Spaß!**

**Der Vollständigkeithalber ist die Songzeilen entliehen aus: Have yourself a merry little christmas, Grown Up Christmas List, let it snow.**

**ganz liebe Grüße, einen guten Übergang**

**eure Tali**

**## **

**_ChristmasTown – Outtake_**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away_

„Esme?"

„Komm rein!", Esme hantiert mit der Gans, als ihre Nachbarin durch die Terrassentür herein tritt.

„Oh es riecht köstlich. Gans und…?"  
„Zimtplätzchen, Früchtebrot und die ersten Zutaten für Feuerzangenbowle.", strahlt Esme.

„Oh mein Gott, wieso musst du auch noch die perfekte Hausfrau sein?! Ich meine, ich habe drei Kinder und ich tische nicht so groß auf."

„Weil du durch deine Kinder mehr zu tun hast, als ich. Außerdem habe ich dem ein oder anderen alten Freund seine Rezepte abgeschwatzt."

„Wo ist Carlisle? Ich dachte, ihr kommt beide zur Feier heute Abend?"

„Er besorgt noch was. Wir sind da, ich freue mich so sehr, dass wir alle zusammen essen. Hast du gewusst, dass Mrs. Hodge am Ende der Straße ganz allein feiern würde?"

„Oh. Nein. Aber sie hat Kinder!"

„Sie kommen dieses Jahr nicht. Das Geld ist knapp."

„Meinst du wir können das nächstes Jahr wieder am 24.12. machen? Es war so eine tolle Idee. Viele von uns wohnen schon Jahre neben einander und dennoch kennen wir uns kaum. Wessen Idee war das nur?", Amy Godwin grübelt.

Esme hingegen rührt Liams berühmte Feuerzangenbowle um und lächelt. Sie weiß genau, dass sie es war, die alle Nachbar zu dieser Zusammenkunft animiert hat, würde es jedoch nie zugeben.

„Ich hoffe sehr! Ich bin immer noch auf der ‚_Bekehre Carlisle zu Weihnachten'_ Mission."

„Erm, ich will ja nicht neugierig erscheinen… aber na ja, wir haben uns gefragt, wer dich vorgestern besucht hat. Weißt du, er ist zu schnell gefahren, als er auf die Hauptstraße einbog.", verlegen errötet Amy.

„Oh, das war mein Cousin und seine Freundin. Ich muss wirklich mit ihm sprechen, er fährt leider häufiger zu schnell.", Esme lächelt breit und serviert ihrer Nachbarin ein Glas Bowle. „Es lässt dich alles andere vergessen, ich verspreche es!"

Während Amy an ihrem Getränk nippt, kommt Bewegung in den Garten.

„Liebling?!", Esme zieht ihre Strickjacke näher an den Körper. „Was hast du da?"

Carlisle grinst breit, im Schein der Weihnachstlichter sieht er wie ein Kind aus. Wieder ein Grund mehr, warum sie sich in ihn verliebt hat.

„Du hast im ganzen Haus Tannenbäume aufgestellt."

„Weihnachtsbäume.", korrigiert sie.

„Oder so. Nur in deinem Garten gibt es nicht einen. Also bin ich heute Morgen losgefahren und habe einen Baum aufgetrieben, den wir einpflanzen können.", wieder strahlt Carlisle übers ganze Gesicht.

„Hat der Geist der Weihnacht dich erwischt?"

„Nein, aber ich dachte, es macht dir Freude. Außerdem geht es dem kleinen Jungen besser, von dem ich dir gestern erzählt habe."

Esme lacht. „Ich freue mich ja für dich und deinen Patienten, aber Schatz, die Erde ist gefroren, wie können den Baum heute nicht mehr pflanzen."

Als Carlisle nicht mit dem Spaten in den Boden kommt, gibt er sich geschlagen.

„Es sollte eine Weihnachtsüberraschung sein!", schmollt er.

„Dass du mir einen Baum gekauft hast, ist eine Überraschung.", sie nimmt sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Danke.", er blickt sie an und hat das Gefühl, dass sie kurz davor ist, los zu weinen.

„Bist du traurig?"

„Nein. Gar nicht. Unheimlich froh.", bevor sie ihn küsst, als habe er ihr ein unbezahlbares Geschenk gemacht.

Seine Exfreundinnen hätten sich nie so sehr über einen Baum gefreut. Sie hätten Brillianten und teure Geschenke erwartet. Doch seine Esme bricht über ein einfaches Geschenk fast in Tränen aus.

Letztes Weihnachten hat er sich eine Frau gewünscht, die mehr als nur Geld will. Auch wenn sie völlig überdreht ist, was Weihnachten angeht, ist Esme dennoch perfekt.

#

**_Isabella PoV_**

Mein Vater lebt in Forks, vier Stunden von meiner Wohnung in Seattle entfernt. Vor kurzem habe ich erfahren, dass meine Vorgängerin – Esme- in Seattle lebt. Fast so, als hätten wir Plätze getauscht.

Ich bin über die Weihnachtstage in Forks, weil mein Dad sich das Bein gebrochen hat und ich befürchte, dass er allein feiern müsste, weil sein Freund Harry Anfang des Jahres gestorben ist.

Mein Vater kann hinterlistig sein. Ich hätte mir keine Sorgen machen brauchen, Familie Clearwater hilft ihm, wird dieses Jahr zu uns kommen, statt umgekehrt. Er hat mir davon nur nichts gesagt, weil er froh ist, dass ich ihn besuche.

Seth erledigt Arbeiten wie Schnee schippen, den Müll raus bringen und dergleichen, während Sue einkauft und kocht. Leah, Sues Tochter, ist inzwischen auch da.

Beide sehen mich an und wollen wissen, ob sie mir bei unserem Weichnachtsessen zur Hand gehen sollen.

„Ich habe nicht für fünf Leute eingekauft."

„Oh, das macht nichts. Ich habe einiges mitgebracht!", flötet Sue.

Während Sue sich in der Küche ausbreitet, kann ich ein seltsames Schauspiel betrachten.

„Ist es okay für dich?"; Leah blickt mich mit ihren durch dringenden dunkelbraunen Augen an. „Das mit Mom und Charlie? Ich frage nur, weil es mir anfangs nicht geheuer war."

Also bilde ich mir die Koketterie der beiden nicht ein.

„Geht das schon lange?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie wollen es immer noch nicht zugeben. Aber Seth sagt, das Charlie immer noch oft bei uns ist. Und Mom kommt manchmal nicht von hier nachhause."

„Aber es ist neu! Sie hätten nie…"

„Nein. Als mein Vater noch gelebt hat, waren sie nur Freunde. Trauer vereint die Menschen."

Mir ist Leah selten so weise vorgekommen.

Ich kann es nicht fassen. Mein Vater hat eine Freundin.

„Was macht dein Studium?", Sue, die Abendessen verteilt.

Morgen ist Weihnachten. Mein Dad wird nicht alleine sein, wenn ich meinen neuen Job beginne.

„Ich habe einen neuen Job. Recht weit weg, Dad, aber ich komme so oft es geht vorbei."

„Was machst du?", Charlies Aufmerksamkeit ist geweckt, warum ich meine Ausbildung hinter mir lasse.

Ja, gute Frage, was mache ich eigentlich? Kindermädchen für Santa Claus?

#

**_Edward PoV_**

Als Santa Jasper den Schlitten zum Stehen bringt, springt ihm Alice bereits in die Arme. Der arme Mann hat eine Tagesreise durch enge Schornsteine und verschiedene Klima- und Zeitzonen hinter sich und nicht einen Moment sich zu erholen. Doch dem Funkeln in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen, wird er nicht so schnell die Augen schließen.

Santa sei Dank haben wir Alice' Glitterwahn weitestgehend unbeschadet überstanden. Bis auf Emmett, der frech geworden ist und nun eine Weile mit Goldstaub in den Haaren herumlaufen muss. Rosalie kann sich kaum halten vor Lachen.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass Bella zurück kommen wird. Noch so einen Jule-Ma Bewerbungsmarathon überlebe ich nicht.

„Natürlich wird sie zurück kommen. Sie ist Jule-Ma.", Alice küsst mich im Vorüber gehen auf die Wange. „Außerdem habe ich sie gut ausgesucht!", trällert mein Terrorelf.

Sie hat was? Könnte es sein, dass unsere kleine Alice die anderen Frauen, die wir in der näheren Auswahl hatten, aus unserer Auswahl gestrichen hat?

Hm. Ich bin verliebt in die Jule-Ma und meine kleine Schwester hat es von Begin an gewusst. Unfassbar.

Mir scheinen die sechs Tage bis zum 31.12., der Tag an dem Bella das erste Mal im Dienst sein wird, noch elendig lang, obwohl genug für uns alle zu tun ist.

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more._

Alice ist ein kleiner Teufel. Sie hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass ich den ganzen Tag keine ruhige Minute habe. Ich habe Santas Abfahrt verpasst.

Ded Maros ist ohne mich losgezogen. Dabei wollte ich ihn bitten, mich mitzunehmen.

Ich habe Bella seit sechs Tagen nicht gesehen.

„Du bist schlimmer als jedes Mädchen.", schimpft Alice.

Blicke meine Schwester an, die ihr Hochzeitkleid präsentiert.

„Du bist wunderschön, Kleines. Santa wird gar nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht.", lächele meine große Schwester an. „Bist du glücklich?"

Alice' ganze Erscheinung leuchtet noch mehr, seitdem Jasper ihr endlich den Antrag gemacht hat.

_Alice inspiziert die Geschenke, um festzustellen, ob sie den gewünschten Grad an Freude hervorrufen werden. _

_„Alice?"_

_„SANTA! Habt ihr eine Lösung? Was machen wir nur? ARGH ich kann sie nicht leiden. Hast du Jane gesehen, wie böse sie geguckt hat? Hinterhältige blöde Kuh.", Alice würde es nie zu geben, aber sie befürchtet, dass Jane eine Schwäche für Santa Claus entwickeln könnte, wie sie das eigentlich bei jeder unverheirateten Frau befürchtet, die sie nicht kennt. Das war bei Maria schon so, und würde wohl immer so bleiben._

_„Könntest… kann ich…", Santa nickt den Wichteln und Elfen zu, die ihn mit Präsentationen und Fragen unterbrechen. „Ihr Lieben, ihr macht fantastische Arbeit, aber ich muss dringen mit Alice sprechen. Danke.", alle nicken geflissentlich und eilen um die beiden herum._

_„Kannst du bitte mit ins Büro kommen?"_

_„Natürlich. Was ist passiert Santa? Du siehst besorgt aus. Und blass."_

_Der Weg ins Büro erscheint ihr wie ein Kilometer lange Marsch, vor allem weil Santa kein Wort sagt. Sonst unterhalten sie sich immer über alles Mögliche. Sonst lächelt er, wenn sie neben einander hergehen. _

_„Setz dich, Alice.", aus großen, kugelrunden Augen blickt sie zu ihm auf. Und dabei sieht sie so zerbrechlich aus, dass er sie in den Arm nehmen möchte. Anstatt hinter seinen Schreibtisch zu gehen, nimmt er auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Platz. Ergreift ihre Hände, öffnet den Mund, lässt ihre Hände weg gleiten und lehnt sich schweigend in seinem Stuhl zurück, fährt sich seufzend durch die Haare. Eine Geste, dass Alice ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle küssen würde._

_„Gibt es einen Weg um eine Hochzeit herum, Santa?"_

_„Nein."_

_Schweigen. Von draußen dringt Weihnachtsmusik zu ihnen hinauf. _

_Sie wird ihn verlieren, wo sie ihn noch nie gehabt hat._

_„Okay, Alice. Stell dir vor, wir beide wären zwei ganz normale Elfen. Du wärst nicht ‚The Joy on Christmas Eve' und ich nicht Santa Claus. Und wir würden uns schon so lange kennen, wie wir es eben tun. Und du wärst genauso hinreißend wie jetzt."_

_Er findet sie hinreißend! Haha, da hat die beständige Kürzung ihres Rockes wohl Erfolg gehabt!_

_„Du findest ich bin hinreißend?", er hat gar keine Chance gegen ihren Rehkitzblick. Eigentlich war er schon verloren, als sie damals durch die Tür kam und gemeinsam mit ihm ihren Dienst angetreten hat, nur das er es damals noch nicht hat kommen sehen._

_„Und süß und klug und wunderschön.", beide starren sich an, bis Santa sich erinnert, dass ihnen die Zeit wegläuft. „Wenn wir also diese zwei normalen Elfen wären und ich würde dich fragen, ob du mich bis zum Dreikönigstag heiraten würdest, würdest du ja sagen?"_

_Mit offenem Mund starrt sie ihn an. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, ist Alice sprachlos._

_„Bitte Alice, du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich nicht nur frage, damit ich Santa Claus bleiben kann! Ich hätte… Ich kann verstehen wenn du nicht willst. Und ich würde es auch nicht so eilig haben, aber du weißt ja, dass wir uns schnell entscheiden müssen. Und wir können Bella ja schlecht zwingen, Edward zu heiraten."_

_Alice verzieht kurz den Mund, als zöge sie dies in Erwägung. _

_„Alice?", beunruhigt._

_Sie hat tatsächlich Spaß daran, Santa zu sehen, wie er verlegen um ihre Hand anhält. Mit viel Text. Sie hätte schon ja gesagt, hätte er nur gesagt „Heirate mich. Sofort."_

_Mit einem Mal schießt Alice aus ihrem Stuhl empor und drückt Jasper einen Kuss auf, dass sie beide mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten krachen. _

_„Ja ich heirate dich, Santa Claus. Jasper Claus, es ist mir eine Ehre."_

Alice blickt mich an. Sie sieht wirklich wie eine Elfe aus.

„Ja. Und ich weiß, du wirst es sein, Edward. Sie ist die Richtige. Ich weiß es einfach."

„Du bist eine Kupplerin Schwesterherz."

„Danke, ich weiß. Nächster Punkt auf der Liste: Rosalie und Emmett."

Lachend verlasse ich meine Schwester, damit sie sich wieder umziehen kann.

Und dann kehren Ded Maros und seine Snegurotschka von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Tour zurück.

Alle haben sich versammelt, um Bella nach ihrer ersten Fahrt zu beglückwünschen und wieder in Christmas Town willkommen zu heißen.

Während alle klatschen und Santa ihr aus dem Schlitten hilft, sehe ich nur Bella, die das eisblaue Kleid mit den weißen Pelzverbrämungen trägt, ihre Haare hat sie zu einem großen Zopf geflochten, wie es die russischen Märchen-Mädchen alle tragen.

Sie ist wunderschön. Ihre Wangen leuchten zartrosa. Ihre Schokoladenbraunen Augen glühen.

Alice fällt ihrer Freundin jubelnd um den Hals, in Bellas Gesicht leuchtet ehrliche Wiedersehensfreude.

Als die Elfe von ihr ablässt, wendet sie kurz den Kopf zu Santa um, der ihr lächelnd zunickt.

Ich mache einige Schritte auf sie zu.

Sie grinst, schelmisch und gar nicht schüchtern.

„Edward.", eine Aufforderung.

Mit einem Mal steht sie dicht vor mir und deutet mit ihrem Zeigefinger über uns.

Woher kommt der Mistelzweig? Ich kann irgendwo Nessie und Maggie kichern hören.

Ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt!

Bellas Lippen sind weich und zart. Ihr Gesicht strahlt die Kälte der sibirischen Nacht ab, auf sehr angenehme Weise. Vor allen Anwesenden küsst mich die neue Jule- Ma mitten auf den Mund!

Kichernd löst sie sich, läuft an mir vorüber und ruft, dass ihre hohen Schuhe sie noch umbringen.

Emmetts dröhnendes Lachen unterbricht meinen Trance artigen Zustand.

„Seid ihr fünf oder so? So küsst man sich unter einem Mistelzweig!", deutet auf Santa und Alice, die sich in den Armen liegen.

Ich werde Bella auch so küssen. Irgendwann.

Ich freue mich so sehr für meinen Freund Jasper. Mit Alice wird er nie wieder wissen, was Traurigkeit bedeutet.

**_Isabella PoV_**

Ich kann nicht aufhören zu kichern. Ich habe Ed tatsächlich geküsst. Unter normalen Umständen, bin ich nicht so dreist.

Aber hier in Christmas Town fühle ich mich Zuhause. Nach 22 Jahren Mittelmäßigkeit ist es, als habe ich endlich etwas gefunden, bei dem ich glänzen kann.

#

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so viele Mädchenhafte Kleider besessen, geschweige denn, solch hohe Schuhe getragen.

Aber ich würde Alice schon noch dazu bekommen, mich nicht ausschließlich in Kleider zu stecken. Ich habe dabei Emmetts waldgrüne Sweathose im Sinn, mit der er nachts durch die Werkstatt gezogen ist und irgendetwas von einem Streich für Jake genuschelt hat.

Alice und Rosalie grinsen mich beide an, als sie in mein Häuschen stürzen.

Wünsche mir Kate herbei.

„Die zieht gerade ihr Kleid an.", klärt Alice mich auf.

„Na ja, wenn Garrett sie denn lässt.", Rosalie. Alice rollt gespielt genervt mit den Augen.

Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es den Einwohner von Christmas Town aktuell schwerer fällt, ihren verbalen Filter zu nutzen.

Während Alice in meinem Kleiderschrank verschwindet, wendet sich die wunderschöne Rosalie zu mir um. Sie macht mir immer noch ein bisschen Angst.

„Es tut mir leid. Es ist Alice' Schuld, das wir gerade nur Liebe im Sinn haben."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Sie ist die Freude, und ihr Glück strahlt auf andere aus. Und Santas Stimmung beeinflusst uns zusätzlich. Na ja und da die beiden… sehr miteinander… da sie sehr verliebt sind, können wir anderen uns auch gerade nicht zurück halten. Hast du es noch nicht gemerkt?"

„Ich bin Jule-Ma, einer muss Contenance bewahren."

Allerdings würde es erklären, warum ich nicht aufhören kann zu kichern, wenn ich an Edward denke.

„YES!", Alice, die freudestrahlend aus meinem Schrank wieder auftaucht und grüne, funkelnde High Heels in die Höhe hält. „Ich wusste, dass sie da sind. Sie passen perfekt zu deinem Kleid!"

Wah! Diese Schuhe? Ich werde keinen Schritt gehen können, ohne zu fallen.

Betrachte mich vor dem großen Spiegel, nachdem Rosalie und Alice mich in das Tannengrüne Kleid gezwängt haben. Erst hatte ich befürchtet, dass ich wie ein Weihnachtsbaum aussehen würde. Aber das Kleid ist wunderschön. Das dunkle Grün harmoniert ausgezeichnet mit dem dunklen Blau des Saums und den hellblauen Verzierungen. Ich komme mir wie eine edle Dame aus alten Märchenfilmen vor.

„Du bist so schön"; seufzen die beiden Elfen.

Blicke beide erstaunt an. Abgesehen davon, dass ich alle beide für überirdisch halte, hätte ich niemals erwartet, dass Rosalie jemals so etwas zu mir sagen würde.

Sie wird sicherlich hinreißend aussehen, egal was sie trägt.

Meine beste Freundin wird heute heiraten. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Bis vor wenigen Wochen hatte ich gar keine beste Freundin. Tz.

„Mach den Mund zu, das Herzchen wird kalt!", lache ich, als Ed mich abholt. Doch er steht nur weiterhin da und guckt mich an, als sei ich plötzlich zwölf Meter groß oder so.

„Du bist… Also ich… Du…"

„Gefällt's dir?", erlöse ich meinen Wexy.

„Ja.", bringt er fertig. Nachdem er mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hat, schafft er es auch wieder, ganze Sätze zu formulieren. „Bella, also ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber das Wort _‚Wexy'_ stört mich irgendwie.", betreten wirbelt er mit dem Fuß Schnee auf.

Na toll, das hat er also gehört? Ich kann fühlen, wie ich knallrot anlaufe.

Auf unserem Fußweg durch die heimelig glühende Stadt, löchere ich Edward mit allen möglichen Fragen.

Wie heute Abend von Statten gehen wird, ob ich meinen Vater besuchen kann, wenn ich möchte, ob ich Ang je wieder sehe, was aus Carlisle und Esme werden wird und, und, und.

Edward hingegen erzählt Anekdoten aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert, endlich Geschichten über die ich lachen kann.

Zum Beispiel, als Santa um die Jahrhundertwende, 1900, Angst hatte, Kate und Garrett würden Christmas Town in Schutt und Asche legen, als ihre Streitereien ausarteten.

Und dann kam Emmett…

Wir betreten einen weitern Saal in Santas Haus, den ich nicht kenne. Er ist genauso festlich geschmückt, wie alle anderen Räume.

Der Baum in diesem Raum besteht aus Kugeln in Gold, Lila und Rot, ein anderer ist die Weihnachtsbauminstallation von Carmen und Siobhan.

Die beiden sind schon da und während Carmen aussieht, wie eine spanische Prinzessin, wirkt Sio auf mich, wie ich mir tapfere irische Heldinnen immer vorgestellt hab. Und dann blickt sie Liam an und verwandelt sich vor meinen Augen in ein verliebtes Mädchen. Wie schön.

Rosalie kommt auf mich zu, zieht mich mit sich.

Wie ich vermutet hatte, sieht sie wunderschön aus. Sie trägt ein goldenes Kleid, mit roten Seidenbändern. Sie sieht tatsächlich aus, wie das Christkind höchstpersönlich.

„Komm schon, wir müssen unsere Party eröffnen!"

WAH! Was? Ich soll was sagen? Vor allen Leuten?! Drehe mich um, sehe auf die Elfen und Wichtel hinab. Mehr als 200 Leute. Mir ist ganz schlecht, Rosalie lacht.

Jasper erwartet uns am oberen Ende der Treppe, trägt einen Weinroten Anzug und ein weißes Hemd. Und es steht ihm hervorragend. In meiner Welt tragen nur Nerds farbige Anzüge – in meiner früheren Welt. Und selten sahen sie so gut wie Santa darin aus.

Als das Christkind, Santa und ich ans obere Geländer treten, verstummt das rege Gemurmel unserer Freunde.

„Liebe Familie, wir haben unsere Arbeit fast geschafft! Wieder haben wir Millionen Kinder glücklich gemacht! Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken…"

Lausche Jaspers mitreißender Rede, wenn er in der Menschenwelt leben würde, wäre er sicher Politiker oder so etwas in der Art. Jemand, der andere Menschen führt. Es war eine gute Wahl, ihn zu Santa zu machen.

„Christkind und Knecht Ruprecht!", die Menge applaudiert. „Und unsere neue Jule-Ma, Bella, die ihren ersten Job fantastisch gemeistert hat", wieder werde ich rot, als auch ich einen Applaus einstreiche. Frage mich, ob die seltsame Selbstsicherheit, die ich in der Konfrontation mit Aro gespürt habe, je zu mir zurück kommt. Heute fühle ich mich mehr wie die Enkelin, als die Mutter.

Santa eröffnet offiziell die Veranstaltung, doch während er sich zu seinen Freunden stiehlt, bleiben Rosalie und ich stehen.

„Rose, ich kann keine Reden halten, außerdem, weiß ich gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!", raune ich ihr zu.

„Keine Panik, Bells, dass weiß ich. Darum sieh zu und lerne!"

Strahlend wendet sich das Christkind an die Kollegen und Freunde, die man hier Familie nennt. Ich entdecke den Gevatter und seine Frau unter den Gästen, dicht bei Kate und Garrett.

„Geliebte Familie. Ihr wisst alle, dass wir heute nicht nur unsere Jahresendzeitfeier abhalten. Wir feiern auch nicht nur den Beginn eines neuen, wunderbaren Jahres. Wir sind auch zusammen gekommen, um heute die Zusammenkunft von Santa Claus und joyful Alice zu feiern. Am heutigen Tage, wird es endlich wieder eine Mrs. Claus geben. Und wir werden endlich die Querulanten, ruhig gestellt haben.", der gesamte Saal stimmt in ihr melodisches Lachen ein.

Sie erhebt ihr Kristallglas und die gesamte Familie tut es ihr nach. Die Lichter spiegeln sich in den Schliffkanten der Gläser und ich bin überwältigt, von diesem Anblick.

„Elfer, Elfein, Wichte und Wichtel, Gevatter, Familie, die zukünftige Mrs. Santa Claus!"

Der Saal tobt, als Alice am oberen Ende der Treppe erscheint.

OH MEIN GOTT.

Blicke aus Jasper herab, der am unteren Ende Stellung bezogen hat und Alice unverhohlen anstarrt.

Wenn ich schon sprachlos bin, wie ergeht es ihm wohl.

Alice' strahlt noch mehr als sonst, als verglühe sie von innen. Sie trägt ein rauschendes Kleid aus roter Seide, das mit dunkelgrünen Ornamenten und Verzierungen abgesetzt ist. Sie sieht selbst aus, wie ein Weihnachtsengel. Sie ist so schön, dass ich ohnmächtig werden möchte.

Als Alice zwei Stufen vor ihrem Zukünftigen stehen bleibt, mit ihm auf Augenhöhe, hält er ihre Hände und starrt ihr in die violettblauen Augen.

„Sie werden wunderschöne Babys machen.", seufzt Charlotte neben mir.

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star above the highest bough._

„Bella?"

„Hmm."

Ich bin erstaunt, dass ich in Christmas Town in der Lage bin, zu tanzen, ohne meinem sexy Weihnachtself auf die Füße zu treten.

„Wenn mal kein Mistelzweig in der Nähe ist, darf ich dich trotzdem küssen?"

Oh heiliger Sankt Nikolaus, bin ich froh, dass er nicht aus Feenstaub und Lebkuchen ist!

„Hmm. Vielleicht, wenn Emmett gerade was anderes zu tun hat."

Eds Gesichtsausdruck ist göttlich, spüre wie mein Brustkorb vor lachen bebt.

In 407 Jahren, soll Ed nur eine Frau gehabt haben, die erwähnenswert gewesen sei, Tanya, die älteste Enkelin des Gevatter Tod, die inzwischen bei ihrem Vater Vladimir in der Menschenwelt agiert. Alles anderen seien nur Randfiguren gewesen, nicht der Rede wert.

Obwohl die Frauen in Christmas Town irgendwie alle liebreizend und wunderschön sind. Selbst in den umliegenden magischen Orten, unter anderem, das Zuhause des Gevatter oder die Residenz von Caius.

Vielleicht würde mit der Zeit ja etwas davon auf mich abfärben.

„Oh süße, unschuldige Isabella.", Edward blickt mich verträumt an. „Du bist mindestens genauso strahlend wie sie alle. Für mich, bist du die Schönste unter den Wunderschönen.", laufe knallrot an.

Santa Jasper und Alice schweben an uns vorüber, na ja, Alice überstrahlt hier heute niemand. Bei ihrem großen Auftritt hat sie gestrahlt, nach den Treueschwüren ist sie förmlich explodiert.

Edward zupft am Rockteil meines Kleides, völlig glückselig vom Anblick des Brautpaars, blicke ich ihn verwirrt an.

Diesmal ist Edward derjenige, der verschmitzt grinst.

„Emmett ist gerade jetzt anderweitig beschäftigt.", nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst mich, dass meine Knie weich werden. Wenn er mich jetzt loslassen würde, ich würde von meinen Schuhen FALLEN.

**_Edward PoV_**

„Sie werden auch wunderschöne Babys haben."

„Char liebes, das hast du auch schon von Esme und Carlisle gesagt, als sie ihr erstes Date hatten!", höre wie Pete seiner Freundin belustigt zu flüstert.

„Und von Alice und Santa."

„Du sprichst auffallend oft von Babys."

„Wusstest du, dass Siobhan ein Baby kriegt?"

Ich glaube, irgendwo hinter mir, ist Liam gerade das Glas aus der Hand gefallen.

„Weißt du, was ich mir zu Weihnachten gewünscht habe?", Charlotte blickt zu Peter empor.

„Ein Baby?!", den Blick von Pete muss ich mir merken, ich glaube, dass Jasper ähnlich gucken wird, wenn es soweit ist.

**_Isabella PoV_**

Es wird ruhiger, der 8. Februar naht und damit das heidnische Lichtfest. Vier haben anschließen vier Wochen Betriebsferien oder so ähnlich.

Sitze zusammen gerollt auf meiner Hollywoodschaukel und beobachte einmal mehr das Treiben in meinem neuen Zuhause.

Nach 22 Jahren in denen ich zum gesunden Durchschnitt gehört habe, habe ich endlich einen Ort gefunden, an dem ich glänzen kann.

Nach 22 Jahren in denen ich für meine gleichaltrigen Freunde immer irgendwie zu alt gewesen bin, _the Odd One out_, habe ich einen Platz gefunden, an den ich zweifellos gehöre. Einen Ort, an dem ich zu alt und zu jung zugleich sein kann.

Einen Ort, von dem ich nie gedacht hätte, dass es ihn wirklich gibt.

Aber es ist alles echt.

Christmas Town gibt es wirklich.

Und Santa ohne Bauch und Bart.

Und sehr sexy Weihnachtselfen. Und ja Edward, ich werde dich in meinem Kopf weiterhin _Wexy _nennen.

Und Eismütter. Gevatter Tod und fliegende Rentiere.

Ich bilde mir das nicht ein. Es ist alles echt.

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear I'm still goodbye-ing  
As long you love me so

**_The End, for real_**


End file.
